The True Force
by LightningHikaru
Summary: This story has been going on for so long that history is starting to repeat itself. The Goddesses themselves have had enough and have decided to intervene... But how can they do that? They devised a plan, a wild card, and it would take fruit in seventeen years... But what happens when Evil discovers the Goddesses plot?
1. Chapter 1

Life is much more simple to a child, I knew nothing of the world when I was small. But that's when my life changed. I had to grow up fast to help a boy save the world... It all started on my last day of fifth grade, my best friend April and I were sitting on the swings just staring at the ground.

"do you have to move?" I asked

"My dad's in the military, so yeah." she said

"that's stupid." April and I have been friends since kindergarten I don't know how I'm going to survive middle school without her...

"I agree... I don't want to go to a new school and have to make new friends." she said starting to cry,

"Don't cry!" as I attempt not to cry myself, " we'll write to one another , and one day we'll see each other again," I said

"You really think so?" she asked wiping the tears away from her face.

"Yes! I will write to you every day, we will always be best friends," I said sounding confident.

"okay," she smiles and the bell rings letting us know that recess is over. We head back inside to our classroom to start our math homework. April and I sit right across from each other so we're able to easily pass notes so we can plan a final slumber party to say our good-buys since she is leaving a week from today.

the intercom turns on and we all stop and look up at the speaker expecting someone's name to be called. But all you can hear is heavy breathing and shuffling noises.

"this is not a drill! Teachers evacuate the students as soon as..." we hear the voice through the intercom stop followed by a crash and a high pitched noise.

"Mrs. Amber, what's going on?" one of my classmates Rob asked as she stands up from her desk. We all stand up and follow her in a single file line April stood on front of me.

"Don't worry kids we're just going to go back to the playground until the principle calls us back inside." She said calmly walking towards the back door, but before she could grab the door handle the front and back doors burst open and two tall women wearing strange clothing entered the room, they carried large curved swords in their hands and their faces were covered by a cloth just showing their eyes.

"No one's going anywhere!" as we all run over and hide behind Mrs. Amber. She stands up straight and put up her arm to guard us,

"Who are you? What do you want?" she asked as April grabs onto me

"Who we are is not important, we're just looking for someone so the quicker you cooperate the sooner this is over." she said

"Now follow me, and no funny business!" the other one said holding up her sword to Mrs. Amber, they begin to guide us out of the room and down the hallway towards the Auditorium.

"I'm scared..." April said

"Me too." I said holding onto April's hand. We enter the auditorium to see the all of the kids gathered,

"You'll go where we put the others," one of the lady's grabs Mrs. Amber by the arm and begins dragging her away,

"No! I won't leave the kids!" she struggled as she'd removed, some of my classmates begin crying. I hug April tightly out of fear. I look around the room and see about a dozen more of the lady's in strange clothing. But one in particular wore a elegant blue dress and had on a large hat almost one you'd see fortune tellers wear. The other lady's were grabbing kids at random and bringing them up to the lady in blue. She would carefully inspect the back of their hands and then their chest like she was looking for something.

"she doesn't have the mark... take her out with the others." she said as one of the other lady's grabs the young girl and takes her out of the auditorium. a few hours go by and there were less and less kids in the room,

"Come here you!" one lady comes up to us and grabs April and rips her away from me, April screams for help and for a second I just sit there afraid... but then it feels like something inside of me snaps as I jump to my feet.

"Don't touch her!" I scream as it echoes throughout the entire room causing everyone in the room to stop and stare. My legs and arms begin to shake as my heart feels like it's about to burst out of my chest. I was terrified, but I felt a fire inside that told me to fight back. The lady in blue stands up and motions to the other one and she responds by letting go of April. The lady in blue then begins to walk over to me. My chest starts to feel like it's on fire... I grab onto my chest, the lady kneels down in front of me and gently smiles,

"may I see your hands?" she politely asks as I hold out my left hand she looks at the back of my hand intently then looks at my other hand still holding onto my chest. "What's wrong?" she asked

"m...my chest... it hurts," I said as she looks surprised she then grabs my left hand and moves it away from my chest then grabs my shirt and pulls it down slightly exposing my chest. I look down to see a golden light shining from my chest just bellow my collarbone was a mark in the shape of three triangles creating one large triangle.

"Your courage awakened your power," she said with a smile

"W...what is it?" I asked staring at it,

"It's our victory," she said as I look at her and she begins waving her hands in front of me, "I'll make the pain go away, you just rest." she said as my eye start to feel heavy ... I fall asleep.

I hear the sound of birds as I slowly start to wake up. I open my eyes and slowly sit up... I look down at my bed sheets to see that they were not my own. they were a light pink color and were very soft to the touch. I look at my surroundings to see that the bed was the size of bed fit for a king. The windows in the room were longer than the bed and the walls were made of stone, next to the bed was a table with two chairs and a small glass of water. looking at the glass made me thirsty so I begin to pull the sheets when I discover that I was wearing a odd white dress with golden shoulder straps and the length was too long for my small body and the dress was low enough to expose the strange mark that appeared on my chest... it hasn't gone away. I struggle to the end of the bed and climb down then I grab as much on the dress as I could and walk towards the door,

"Hello?" I call out and grab onto the door handle and shake the door as hard as I can but the door doesn't budge. "Is anybody there?" I try again but get no response I pull the dress up again and run to the large window to see if I could figure out where I am. I think I'm in some kind of tower with what almost look like a moat surrounding it then a gated wall in front of that... it reminds me of a castle you'd see pictures in my favorite princess coloring books.

I hear a metal noise and turn around to see the door start to open the woman I recognize as the one of the strange women who attacked my school walked in with a tray in her hand.

"It's good to finally see you awake little bird, our travel took its toll on you you've been asleep for nearly two days." she said setting down the tray which I can now see has food on it.

"T... Two days?" I said

"Yes you really should eat something, we can't have you collapsing when you're brought to our great lord."

"Great lord?"

"Yes, unfortunately he is away on business and won't be back for three days but I'll be here in the meantime." she smiles, "Now eat up."

"I'm not hungry..." I said and she sighs,

"You have to eat at some point. I'll leave it here so you can eat when you do get hungry." she said ,

"I wana go home." I said and she frowns,

"You are home... you won't be seeing your friends and family again so the sooner you come to terms with that the better."

"No... I don't wana stay here!"I begin to cry

"don't cry little bird, I'll be back later with some books so you can start learning about this world." she said walks to the door and leaves.

"No! Please!" I cry out but she locks me in, "Let me out! Somebody! Anybody!... please.." I continue to cry but no one answers my cries for help.

I've learned much the three days I've been kept in this room, The woman who brings me books and makes sure I eat is called Rena, she's part of a clan called the Gerudo and they follow their leader whom I'm supposed to be meeting later today. The world I've been taken to is called Hyrule and that soon things will be set in motion. Rena keeps talking about her lord and how we'll come to meet me soon... I don't want to meet him. while sitting on the floor beside the bed facing the window thinking to myself my sadness takes over and I begin to cry again. I wish someone would come and save me.

I hear the door unlock, Rena much of come back to make sure I was reading... but when the door opens it's not as loud as it usually is.

"Hello?" I hear what sounds like a young boy's voice call out, "Is anyone there? I heard you crying." He said as I slowly stand up

"W... who's there?" I asked poking my head out from the side of the bed, I see a boy with blond hair wearing a green tunic with brown boots stare at me, he looked to be my age. I notice he's carrying a sword and shield on his back, and his ears are pointy like an elf's.

"My name's Link, are you the one I heard crying?" he asked and I nod my head, "What's the matter?" he asked

"Strange lady's took me from my family and locked me in here." I said

"Why?" he asked

"I don't know..." I said

"how long have you been in here?" he asked

"three days..." I said as he looks shocked,

"Link! You need to go see the princess of destiny before the guards find us!" a light blue ball of light was flying around Link

"Is that a fairy?" I asked poking my head out a bit more

"Yeah, this is Navi. The great Deku tree asked her to help me on my quest." Link said

"Quest?"

"Yeah! I'm supposed to help save the world." he grinned,

"Really?" I said walking out from behind the bed completely but I forgot to pull up my dress and tripped falling on my face. "Stupid dress!" I struggle to get up and link holds out his hand, "thanks" I said taking it and he pulls me up,

"Here," he said taking out a bag and pulling out a green tunic identical to the one he's wearing. "I always carry extras, and since we are the same height this should fit you." he said handing me the Tunic.

"Thank you..." I said taking the tunic and then walking over to the side of the bed to change,

"I never got your name..." Ling said

"It's Pura," I said

"Pretty name." he said and I blush, I remove the huge dress and put on the tunic, it looks like a green dress with short sleeves on me.

"How do I look?" I asked walking out

"Like a Kokiri." He smiles, but I look at him confused

"What's a Kokiri?" I asked

"They're a race that live in the forest." he explained,

"Are you a Kokiri?" I asked

"I've been thinking about that a lot... and I'm not sure." he said

"Link!" Navi cry's out, "A guard is coming!" Link looks back at me with a serious expression,

"Come with me." Link said, "I'll get you out of here as soon as I find the princess," he said

"What will I do after that?" I asked

"Um... you could join me until you figure out how to get home." he said

"Okay..." I said as he holds out his hand and I take it. we quickly leave the room and avoid the guard. we make it to a garden and slowly make our way through, the garden was very heavily guarded but it was easy to predict their movements when they use a simple rotation. "do you think the princess will know why I'm here?" I ask

"Maybe, but if not we should keep that a secret just in case." he said

"In case of what?" I asked

"In case others find us..." he said as we both duck under a bush to avoid another guard.

"okay, I'll keep quiet." I said and he smiles,

We find a circular garden surrounded by water, on the far end of the garden is a girl standing in front of a window looking inside. We walk up to her and she hears us and turns around looking shocked.

"Who? Who are you?" How did you get past the guards?" she seemed afraid but then she saw Navi, "Oh! Is that a fairy?" Link nods at her question, "Then... then... you wouldn't happen to have the spiritual stone of the forest would you? That green and shining stone?" She asked and Link pulls out a stone just as she described. "Just as I thought! I had a dream... dark clouds were blowing over the land of Hyrule... But suddenly a ray of light shot out of the forest, parted the clouds and lit up the ground... The light turned into a figure holding a green and shining stone, followed by a fairy... I know this is a prophecy that someone would come from the forest... You must be that boy... Oh! I'm sorry! I got carried away with my story and didn't even properly introduce myself." she said with a curtsy. "I am Zelda, princess of Hyrule." she said and we both bow back. "What are your names?" she asked,

"I'm Link, and this is my sister Pura," I said trying not act surprised that he called me his sister... we don't look very much alike the first think being his hair is blond and mine is reddish brown, not to mention I don't have pointy ears.

"Link..." She looks at Link then turns towards me, "And Pura... that... sounds familiar.." She said pondering, "Alright then Link, Pura, I'm going to tell you the secret of the sacred realm that has been passed down by the royal family of Hyrule. Please keep this a secret from everyone." she said as we both nod. "The legend goes like this..."

 _the three goddesses hid the Triforce containing the power of the gods somewhere in Hyrule. The power to grant the wish of the one who holds the Triforce in his hands. If someone with a righteous heart makes a wish it will lead Hyrule to a golden age of prosperity... If someone with an evil mind has his wish granted, the world will be consumed by evil... That is what has been told. So the ancient Sages built the temple of time to protect the Triforce from evil ones..._

"Is that how you enter the sacred realm?" Link asked

"That's right, and in order to open the door it is said you need to collect three spiritual stones. And another thing you need is the treasure that the royal family keeps along with the legend... the ocarina of time!"

"So we need those items to get into the temple?" Link asked

"But if the temple is locked why try to open it?" I asked

"Oh! I forgot! I was spying through this window just now. The other element of my dream... the dark clouds... I believe they symbolize that man in there." Zelda said pointing to the window, Link walks up and looks inside, "Can you see the man with the evil eyes? That's Ganondorf of the Gerudos, they hail from the desert far to the west, though he swears allegiance to my father... I am sure he is not sincere." the Gerudos is the clan Rena is from... meaning that Ganondorf is...

"Ah!" Link jumps back,

"What happened? Did he see you?" Zelda asked

"I'm not sure..." Link said

"Don't worry he doesn't know what we're planning... yet."

"Did you tell your father about any of this?" I asked

"Yes... he didn't believe my dream was a prophecy. But... I can sense that mans evil intentions! What Ganondorf is after must be nothing less than the Triforce of the sacred realm. He must of come to Hyrule to obtain it. He wants to conquer Hyrule... no, the entire world! Link, Pura, please help me." she said and Link looks at me with a light in his eyes.

"We'll help you princess Zelda." he said

"Thank you," Zelda smiled looking relieved, "I... I am afraid... I have a feeling that mans going to destroy Hyrule, he has such terrifying power! But it's fortunate that you have come... We must not let Ganondorf get the Triforce! I will protect the ocarina of time with all of my power. He shall not have it! But I need you two to go find the other two spiritual stones, then we can get the Triforce before he does and defeat him! Oh! one more thing, Take this letter, I'm sure it will be of help to you." She said handing Link a letter with the same symbol that's on my chest.

"I won't let you down!" Link said

"I know you won't" she smiles

"We'll see you soon." Link said as we walk away but we are stopped by an older woman with white hair and wearing light armor blocking our path.

" My name is Impa of the Sheikahs. I am responsible for protecting princess Zelda, everything is exactly as the princess foretold. You two are very courageous ... you are heading out on a big adventure aren't you?" we both nod still intimidated by her presence. "My role in the princess' dream was to teach a melody to the one form the forest. This is an ancient melody passed down by the royal family. I have played this song for the princess as a lullaby ever since she was a baby... there is a mysterious power in these notes. Now listen carefully." she begins to whistle making three notes then repeating them. Link pulls out a ocarina and plays the same melody.

"That is Zelda's lullaby," she smiles "If the soldiers find you there will be trouble. Let me lead you out of the castle." she said and she strikes the ground with something and we're surrounded by a cloud of smoke, when is dissipates we are in a different place,

"H... how?" I said looking around, we were standing in front of a lowered drawbridge looking out at a green field,

"You brave kids... We must protect this beautiful land of Hyrule." she points towards a mountain, "Take a good look at that mountain, That is Death Mountain home of the Gorons, they hold the spiritual stone of fire. At the foot of the mountain you will find my village, Kakariko village, you should talk to some of the towns people before you head up to death mountain. Remember that song, it will prove you have connections to the royal family. The princess in counting on you to get the stones, good luck." she said and in a flash she disappears.

"She was weird..." I said

"Yeah," Link laughs

"Did you believe the princess' story?" I asked

"Yeah, I had a dream about the princess not that long ago..." he said "So to me her story made sense."

"What happened in your dream?" I asked

"Princess Zelda and Impa were leaving that gate on a white horse... and that man... Ganondorf, he attacked me..."

"Sounds scary..."

"It was, anyway, lets head to Kakariko village and find some boots." he said looking down at my sandals "I don't think those will last long..." he said and we both laugh then start to make our was to Kakariko village. I'm not sure where to really go from here... but I feel safe with Link. I'll stay with him until I find a way home. He H


	2. Chapter 2

"So where are you from?" Link asked me

"I'm from Bright town... I was told that it's very far away from here." I said

"After we save Hyrule, we'll go find it together." he smiles

"Really? You're so nice Link." I smile back

"Ah, I just like helping people." he blushes,

"Still... now the worlds counting on you..." I said

"Counting on us." he corrected.

"I don't know how much help I'll be..." I frown, as links expression changes like he had an idea. he stops walking and grabs his bag,

"You can use this!" he said pulling out a slingshot from his bag then handing it to me. "with this I can fight people with my sword and you can cover me." he smiles

"Okay." I said holding onto the slingshot tightly and then continue walking. we make it to a gate and enter, there were loud sounds coming from the road ahead and our curiosity gets peaked and we head over arriving in Kakariko village. it seemed like some sort of party is happening. there were people singing and dancing in the streets.

"What are they doing?" I asked

"It looks like a festival." Navi said

"Let's explore before heading up Death Mountain." Link said

"Okay!" I said and we explore the town. we found me a pair of boots and there was a booth where I could practice using the slingshot. We also danced with villagers,

"Did you hear that Death Mountain has been sealed off?" I hear one of the towns folk say

"Really? why?" I heard someone else

"Apparently it came from orders higher up..." he responded

"By who?"

"That guy Ganondorf." I quickly grab Link and pull him to the side

"Link I just heard the path to Death mountain is sealed," I said

"What? We better hurry then!" link said as we head up a path with a sign saying leads to death mountain, but after a ways we're blocked by a gate and it's under guard. we walk up but the guards quickly stop us.

"Go back kids, Death mountain has been sealed off by order of Lord Ganondorf." one soldier said.

"What should we do now?" Link asked

"Link, the letter Zelda gave you." I said and he pulls the letter out of his bag and shows it to the guards.

"That's a letter from princess Zelda!" one of them said with shock.

"We're under orders from the princess, please let us pass." I said standing up straight and Link follows my direction.

"V... very well, you may proceed." the man said as the gate opens.

"Thank you," I said as we both walk slowly through the gate then run passed with grins on our faces.

"That was so cool!" Link praised as we start making our way up the mountain, "You were so calm!" he laughed

"Thanks," I laugh, then I see a four legged creature with one eyeball jump out at us taking us by surprise.

"What is that?" Link yelled as we both jump back,

"It's a tektite! Pura use the slingshot and hit it in the eye. that should stun it long enough for link to strike." Navi said

"Okay..." I said readying my slingshot ant aiming at the eye of the tektite then letting go and it hits the tektite right in the eye and it collapses unable to move. Link quickly walks up and strikes it with a final blow and then the monster disappears into nothing.

"Good job Pura!" Link said and I smile, we continue our way up Death mountain and find the Goron Village and hesitantly enter and discover the atmosphere is the exact opposite of what we saw at Kakariko village not that long ago... it felt lifeless and dark. A large boulder rolls in front of us and we move out of the way but before it passes us it stops moving. The boulder pops open showing that it was actually a rock person with arms and legs rolled up into a ball. This must be one of the Goron, a race of rock people?

"Who are you?" it asked

"I'm Link and this is Pura. We've come to get the sacred stone for princess Zelda." Link said

"Why is that stone so popular?" the Goron mumbled to himself, "Come, Daruina is the one you want to talk to." he said getting back into the shape of a ball and rolls away, he rolls quick so it's difficult to keep up with him. we get to a lower chamber where we see another Goron, but this one is a lot larger in size and has a long beard and his hair seemed to defy gravity. he's sitting at the far side of the room meditating.

"Who are you?" He asks

"They want the sacred stone of fire." the other Goron said as he stands up and looks down at us... I feel very small.

"I am Daruina, leader of the Gorons, tell your master Ganondorf he will never get his hands on the sacred stone of fire." he firmly said

"W... we don't work for Ganondorf..." I said

"We're here to stop him." Link said

"You two kids are going to stop him?" he stares at us then laughs, "I needed that... it's been so long since I've laughed." he said with a gentle smile,

"Why is that?" Link asked and he frowns,

"Not but two days ago that man Ganondorf came here and asked for the sacred stone of fire, I refused to give it to him. Them that request became a demand and not long after that a threat. He sealed the path to our food supply and has put a horrible monster called King Dodongo there to prevent us from gathering food." Daruina explained

"That's horrible!" I said

"Ganondorf had made his demands clear... the stone for our food." he said as link makes a face like he has an idea,

"We'll open the path and get rid of the monster!" Link said as I look at him shocked

"We will?" I asked

"C'mon! I know we can! we have to help them, Ganondorf can't get away with this!" Link said enthusiastically.

"If you really think we can do it Link then let's do it!" I said, I felt my chest feel warm again similar to when I stood up to the Gerudos who took me.

"Normally I would never allow for children to venture somewhere so dangerous... but we're desperate... If you can truly enter the cave and defeat the King Dodongo then we'll talk." he said "The entrance of the cave is sealed you'll need to use bomb flowers to clear your path." he explained,

"Thanks," Link said and he turns around to leave, "Let's go Pura!" he said running out,

"I still feel like this is a bad idea!" I yell chasing after him.

"Have more faith! we beat the Tektite didn't we?" he said

"I'm pretty sure something called King Dodongo is going to be much bigger that that Tektite..." I argued,

"You worry too much." he said with a smile then laughs... I could not tell if he was really brave or really thick headed... we get to the sealed entrance that Daruina talked about and we find a nearby bomb flower.

"That's a really weird flower..." I said

"There's nothing like this in Kokiri forest." he said as he grabs the bomb flower from the bottom and attempts to pull it out of the ground but it doesn't budge, "It's too heavy!" he said and I kneel on the other side and with our combined strength we're able to lift the bomb flower and we carry it over to the front of the cave and run as fast towards a nearby boulder and behind it. Link puts up his shield above our heads to protect us from any debris. We hear the explosion followed by sounds of pieces of rock bouncing off of the shield. Link takes down the shield and we both stand up to see what happened. The entrance of the cave is now clear.

"Ready?" Link asked and I hesitantly nod and we enter the cave slowly. it was very dark and out of fear I grab onto Link's shoulder. "You scared?" he asked

"So are you..." I said

"No I'm not!" he said

"Then why are you shaking?" I asked as he looks away embarrassed,

"I'm shaking because I'm excited.." he said as I take his hand,

"Then let's do this!" I said pushing through my fear and we continue forward,

"It's hard to see..." Link said

"There's a torch over here!" Navi pointed out, she glowed brightly in the dark which made it a little easier to see. Link grabs the torch Navi showed us and it was pretty big.

"Do you have something to light it?" I asked

"No..." he said as we both sigh then continue our way in the dark. then through the darkness we see a light ahead and we see two torches lit showing an entrance to another room. Link reaches the unlit torch into the flame to light it.

"Let's keep going," I said as we head deeper into the cave we're constantly harassed by bats on our way until we reach an roof the center filled with lava.

"Man it's hot!" Link complained

"Where's King Dodongo? this is a dead end..." I said as we head loud stomping behind us and we both turn around to see a large monster larger than the door we just entered the room from staring at us with fire in its eyes.

"You still think we can defeat that?" I asked as King Dodongo curls into a ball and rolls towards us at alarming speed.

"Move!" Link yells grabbing me and we run towards the wall and get as close to it as we can just barely avoiding his attack, the King Dodongo continues to roll until is crashes into the wall, but it reacts like nothing happened.

"It didn't even get hurt..." I said

"It's armor in impenetrable!" Navi said

"Then how do we beat it?" Link asked as I look at the bomb flowers,

"It's armor is on the outside... but not on the inside!" I look at Link as the King Dodongo walks over to us and opens its mouth and begins to charge an attack that I can only guess would kill us. Link and I both run over to the bomb flower and work together to pull it out of the ground then we use all of our strength to throw the flower bomb into its mouth and King Dodongo swallows the bomb. We hear a muffled explosion and then smoke starts to come out of King Dodongo's mouth before it collapses and falls into the lava. We look at one of another in awe before we grab each other's hands and smile.

"We did it!" We both cheered. we happily make our way out of the cave very excited about what we just accomplished,

"Thank was really quick thinking Pura." Link said

"Well it's your quick reflexes that saved us." I responded and we both just keep smiling at each other. we were both so astounded at what we just did that we didn't have words.

We finally make it out of the cave and get a breath of fresh air. We both take a deep breath, but then we're surprised by a loud thud behind us we quickly turn around.

"It's me Daruina! Well done! Thanks to you we can once again eat the delicious rocks from this cave until our stomachs burst! What a wild adventure! It will make a great story! You two risked your lives for us." he smiles. "I like you," he said putting his hands on each of our shoulders. "How's about we become Sworn brothers, and sister?"

"What does that do?" Link asked

"No, there's no big ceremony involved. Just take this as a token of our friendship." he said handing Link the spiritual stone of fire, I was mesmerized by the stones glow and once again the mark throbbed like it did when I saw the spiritual stone of the forest... but it wasn't painful. I'm not sure Link even saw my mark when we first met so I'll keep it a secret for now...

"Just one to go." I said

"Brother, you and sister be sure to visit and get stronger." Daruina said

"We well, thank you." Link said as we finish our good -byes and head down Death mountain.

"What does it mean to be sworn brothers and sister?" Link asked me and I shrug, "Oh well, not to find the last spiritual stone!" Link said

"Let's ask around Kakariko Village." Navi suggested and we agree and head back to town.

We arrive back in Kakariko village and the festival has ended but the liveliness of the town has not died down. we ask around town to discover a race called the Zoras and that their domain resides somewhere upriver but none of the people we talked to truly knew exactly where .

"It won't hurt to check it out," I said as we both agree and head towards the river, on our way there we both start to get hungry just as we stop in front of a farm called Lon, Lon ranch. there was a sign for something called Lon, Lon Milk and we head over to see what it was about. the ranch was large there was a house and across from that was a barn, we continue down to find a coral where a bunch of horses are running around,

"Can I help you?" a girl our age with red hair and a long dress walk up to us,

"We saw the sign," Link said

"Oh! wait here I'll be right back." she said leaving, and we sit down and watch the horses play and Link takes out his ocarina and begins to play an upbeat happy song. a baby horse comes right up to Link happy to hear the music, Link and I stand up.

"Hey there," Link said reaching out to pet the baby horse and the horse comes right next to his face and rubs against his,

"She likes you." the girl came back with two bottles full of milk,

"She's cute!" I praised petting her mane. "What's her name?" I asked

"Epona, I'm surprised she warmed up to you two, she usually doesn't like people." she said holding out the bottles of milk. we take the bottles and open the tops and take a sit,

"This is really good!" Link said as Epona comes up again and rubs her nose against his cheek, "That tickles!" he laughs,

"So where are you from?" she girl asked

"We're from the forest," Link said as she notices Navi

"OH! well I'm Malon, it's nice to meet you." she said with a smile and Link blushes,

"It's nice to meet you Malon, I'm Pura and this is Link," I said as he looks away and drinks more of the milk, I couldn't help but giggle.

"Well you're welcome here any time." Malon said with a smile, "That way Epona has someone to play with."

"Thank you." Link said handing me his empty bottle and starts running around with Epona.

"You can keep those bottles, we have plenty here." Malon said

"Ok," I said putting the empty bottles in my pouch,

"So where's your fairy?" she asked as I look over seeing Navi following Link,

"I'm a little different," I said

"True, I mean your ears are so small..." she pointed out. My ears must look very strange to Hylians.

"Yeah..." I said as Link runs back up looking ready to go,

"C'mon Pura! we gotta get going." Link said

"Thank you for the milk and letting us play with Epona," I bow,

"You're welcome, I hope to see you soon." Malon said and we say goodbye to her and Epona before we make our way up river.


	3. Chapter 3

We make camp and slept for a while before heading further up river. it was a lot more difficult than when we went up Death mountain, the river was too deep to walk through and at some points it was too far to jump over. we find these chickens which are called Cuccos, and we use them to jump over the river. they flap their wings making us slowly float down. we reach a waterfall and climb up some very large branches to get right in front of the waterfall

"It's the symbol of the royal family!" Navi pointed out the symbol on the ground underneath us the symbol was identical to the one on my chest. why do I have the symbol of the royal family on my chest?

"Try playing the song Impa taught you." I suggested

"Good idea," Link said taking out the ocarina and playing the Zelda's lullaby, the waterfall opens up showing a path behind it, "It worked!" Link cheered

"Let's get the stone!" I said and we both jump over to the path and enter Zoras domain. it was beautiful there is water everywhere, and the waterfalls around us sparkled in the light, we got so distracted by its beauty we didn't realize the fish like people approaching us with spears.

"State your intentions!" one of them said, they must be the Zoras, first rock people now fish people... Hyrule is a very strange place.

"We're here to speak with your leader." Link said

"Then follow me, and no funny business!" he said as one kept his spear on us and the other leads us up a set of stairs where there are more Zoras conversing one of them looking like a big fat fish with a gold fin shape crown on his head and wore a red cloak around his shoulders.

"King Zora, these kids have business with you." he said and the other Zora lifts his spear up away from us.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm distraught with worry!" he said not interested in what we had to say.

"What happened?" Link asked

"My beautiful daughter princess Ruto has been swallowed by Lord Jabu- Jabu!" he cries

"That's horrible..." I said

"We'll get her back for you your majesty!" Link said and I just look at him,

"There you go volunteering us again..." I said

"We gotta help Pura, we're the heroes remember?" he said and I let out a sigh, there's no arguing with him when he's got his mind set on something.

"Who is this Lord Jabu- Jabu?" I asked

"He's our god who lives in the fountain behind the King. But he's been acting strangely ever since that Ganondorf guy came here." one of the Zora said

"He seems to be the cause of a lot of problems... All the more reason to help!" Link said and the Zora lead us to their fountain and we see Lord Jabu- Jabu... who just looks like a whale to me.

"How do we get it to swallow us?" I asked feeling gross just thinking about it.

"Maybe an offering!" Navi suggested

"A fish should do it! Pura give me one of those empty bottles." Link said and I take a empty bottle out of my pouch and he grabs it and runs over to the water and looks around.

"Is that actually going to work?" I asked and he dives into the water and jumps back out showing a fish now in the bottle.

"Got it!" he said running back up to me, "Now what?"

"Show him the fish," Navi said and Link opens up the bottle and pours out the fish in front of him. Lord Jabu- Jabu opens his mouth and were quickly sucked inside. We quickly get back up to our feet after I whimper as to how gross this is and we see a huge jellyfish like monster with smaller jellyfish floating around him.

"Link! Over there!" I point out the young Zora girl cowering from the monster,

"Princess Ruto! We're here to save you!" Link called out as I see electrical charges coming out of the monster,

"I'm not going anywhere!" she said with a puff

"But..."

"Insolent fool! I am princess Ruto, who the heck are you supposed to be? she said rudely, she's nothing like princess Zelda who was kind to us.

"The King sent us to save you." Link said

"I don't need to be saved!" Ruto said

"What are you talking about?" I said pointing out the monster mindlessly floating around us,

"Everyone's worried about you, now let's go back." Link said

"No way!" She runs away from us, "You hurry and go back!" she said as one of the flying jellyfish fly's towards her.

"Watch out!" Link said swiping the Jellyfish with his sword and he gets shocked and falls over

"Link! Are you okay?" I asked helping him back up, I could feel the electric charge coming from him.

"That hurt..." he said

"Normal attacks won't work on them." Navi said, I look around for something to help us, there's a strange boomerang lying on the floor.

"What about this?" I asked

"Great job Pura! keep the jellyfish a safe distance from us." Navi said and I throw the boomerang at a jelly fish and is disappears then the boomerang comes back to me.

"You're not hurt are you?" Link asks Ruto, "Now c'mon let's go..."

"Then get my stone back, I dropped it when Lord Jabu-Jabu swallowed me." she said pointing to the stone that was underneath the monster. "If you retrieve my stone I'll go back with you."

"Alright!" Link ran at the monster.

"Stay close to me princess, I'll keep the jellyfish away from us." I said and she gets closer to me and we slowly get closer to Link so I can use the boomerang on the jellyfish. I strike the monster with the slingshot stunning the monster and Link gives the finishing blow. Link grabs the stone and brings it back over to us.

"You did it Link!" Navi cheered and he hands Ruto the stone, the stone was a beautiful sapphire and looking at it made my chest throb again.

"The truth is... wasn't swallowed by Lord Jabu- Jabu, I was hiding." Ruto said

"W... why?" Link asked

"My father... he just did whatever he liked and arranged a marriage without asking me... He's always saying; Oh, my cute little princess... I have my own feelings!" Tears fill her eyes, "I am not my father's doll!" we both just look at her then look down.

"There's a lot of tough thing about being a princess huh..." Link said, "But I'm envious, The Great Deku tree told me both of my parents are already dead. I've never meet them." Link said, so that's why he's never talked about his parents...

"And I was taken from my parents... I still don't know if I'll see them again..." I said

"You have a father that is worried about you and is waiting for you so... let's go back." Link said and Ruto blushes then she looks back at me and then back at link.

"Well... is it okay to be with you?" Ruto asked as we both look confused, "This is the spiritual stone of water, the Zora Sapphire. This is the stone I'm supposed to give my fiancée," she said handing the stone to Link, "We call it Zora's engagement ring. I will give it to you." she said

"Thanks princess Ruto!" Link said

"Now we have all three!" I cheered,

"Let's get these back to Zelda after we take Princess Ruto back to her father." Link said

"You can just call me Ruto," She blushed

"Okay, are you ready to go Ruto?" Link asked and her face blushes more, we leave Lord Jabu- Jabu and I jump in the water to get rid of the fish smell, and Link and Ruto do the same. We splash around in the water for a bit before heading back to the Zora domain where We say our good- byes.

"Come visit me!" Ruto said and we wave bye and head back to the castle. the sun begins to set so we take our time going down the river.

"With this we can defeat Ganondorf." Navi said,

"He needs to pay for what he's done... he bullied the Gorons and the Zoras just to get these stones." I said as we leave the river and start walking in the plains. I stop feeling a pain in my chest but not like I've felt before.

"What's wrong Pura?" Link asked

"Something's not right..." I said as I run up the hill and Link runs after me,

"Wait up!" Link said as I get to the top of the hill and am horrified to the sight I am witnessing. "Hyrule castle is... Burning?" we don't hesitate and start running towards the castle.

We get to the Castles draw bridge when it lowers and we see a White horse running towards us. Link grabs mu hand and we move out of the way of the fast moving horse to see Zelda and Impa on the horses back. It looks like she throws something at is but It passes over our heads and falls in the moat underneath the drew bridge. Then we see a large man in armor on a black horse in front of us. He Dark skin and red hair was very different from a Hylian, and the evil look in his eyes sent chills down my spine. I hide behind Link and he stands firm.

"You over there!" You must of seen the white horse gallop past here just now... which way did it go? Answer me!" He demanded and Link responds by pulling out his sword and shield.

"I'm not telling you anything!" Link said '

"So you think you can protect them from me... You've got guts kid."

"We're not afraid of you!" Link said ... but I was horrified... the man whom I'm pretty sure is the one who had the Gerudos kidnap me is just feet in front of me. But Ganondorf just laughs...

" You want a piece of me? Very funny, I like your attitude." he said holding up his hand as a ball of dark energy forms then it strikes Link in the chest and it blasts us of our feet. "Pathetic little fools! Do you realize who you are dealing with? I am Ganondorf and soon I will rule the world!" he said riding off.

"Are you alright Pura?" Link asks standing up and he reaches for me but I just shook..

"He's so powerful." I said... feeling so scared, Link kneels next to me and holds my hands,

"I know... how are two kids supposed to beat a guy like that?" Link said looking defeated. but then I remember that Zelda threw something.

"Wait!" I said and I stand up and run over to the moat. "Zelda threw something before we lost sight of her." I said pulling the item out of the water,

"It's an ocarina!" Navi said

"It must be the ocarina of time Zelda spoke about." Link said as he grabs on to the ocarina and we both feel light headed and blinded as we see something.

"Link, Pura... can you hear me? It's me Zelda... when you hold this ocarina in your hands... I won't be around anymore... I wanted to wait for you but I couldn't wait for you two any longer... at least I could leave you the ocarina and this melody..." she plays a light song, "Low Link, play this melody in front of the alter in the temple of time. You must protect the Triforce!" the vision ends and we both wakeup lying on the ground still holding onto the ocarina.

"Are you two okay? you both collapsed, I was so worried!" Navi said

"That was weird.." I said

"I'm a little dizzy..." Link holds his head and I let go of the Ocarina.

"We need to get the Triforce before Ganondorf comes back!" Navi said and we both get to our feet and heat to the temple of time.

"Play the song Link." I said and Link stands on the alter and plays the song of time. The three spiritual stones float out of Links bag and face the door. The triangle symbol above the door lights up and the door to the sacred realm opens. We both run into the next room and se a sword sticking out of a pedestal in the middle of the room.

"Link is that... is that the legendary sword?" Navi said, "The master sword!" she said "With this you will be able to defeat Ganondorf." she said

"Okay!" Link said walking up to the sword and standing up on the pedestal since the sword was taller than he is. he uses all of his strength and pulled out the sword and him and Navi are engulfed in a bright light a after is dissipates they were gone.

"Link?" I call out but all I hear are echoes, "Navi!?" I cry but again nothing... I was alone..."No... not again..." I fall to my knees

"You must hide little one!" I hear a strange voice,

"Whose there?" I asked looking around but no one was there.

"My name is Rauru, I am one of the seven sages that protect the sacred realm." he said as a secret door opens from the wall near where I was standing."Now quickly hide in here! He is coming!"{ he said and I run inside and the door closes leaving just a crack open letting a bit of light and I could see out. I hear a familiar laugh.

"Excellent work! As I thought, the boy held the keys to the door of time! You have lead me to the gates of the sacred realm..." I see Ganondorf walk past were Link and Navi disappeared and just beyond it I didn't notice the alter where three triangles floated. "The Triforce is mine!" he said reaching for the triangle but in a bright flash the Triforce breaks and two parts of the Triforce disappear. "No!" he yells in anger. "If those stupid women hadn't lost my little bird all of the Triforce would of been mine!" he said... Little bird... that's what Rena called me... "It doesn't matter, her and princess Zelda can't hide from me forever." he said leaving the room,

"Don't leave just yet," I hear Rauru say, "Help is coming for you." he said as I sit down in the dark room and wait...

Hours pass and I'm starting to fear that Ganondorf might come back or that help would never come... just as I hear footsteps.

"Pura? Are you here? Please tell me I'm not too late..." I hear a familiar voice I open the door to the hidden room to see a familiar face,

"Impa!" I said running over to her she opens her arms and hugs me tightly,

"Thank goodness you are safe!" she said "Zelda told me you would be here,"

"Link disappeared..." I said

"I know, but he's okay." Impa said

"How do you know?" I asked

"I'll let Zelda explain, but first we must get out of here without being seen." she said lifting me up then she presses her finger in her lips then winks at me. I hold onto her tightly as she jumps up to a large window and exit through there. we get just outside of Hyrule castle where a the same white horse the Impa and Zelda fled on was waiting. she places me at the front of the horse then jumps up. I look at Hyrule castle as we ride away until it was out of my sight...


	4. Chapter 4

We arrive in Kakariko village where the atmosphere has changed from the last time I was here. People were armed with weapons and we're led to a cellar where there's a secret room. I see a shadow on the other side of the room,

"Zelda!" I call out as she sees me and her face lights up. he runs over and hugs me.

"I was so worried the we were too late." she said

"But... Link disappeared," I said

"I know... unfortunately I realized it too late to stop it..." she said

"I don't understand..." I said

"Link is the Hero of time, he is sleeping until he is old enough to wield the Master Sword... unfortunately the rest of us must wait for him." she said

"How long..." I asked

"Seven years..."

"You must be joking..." I said as she shakes her head,

"We can't wait that long... Ganondorf will surely find you." I said

"That is why I will also go to sleep..." Zelda said

"Princess what are you saying?" Impa asked

"Pura is right, we won't be able to hide from Ganondorf forever. This is the best plan." she said

"How do you plan to do this?" Impa asked

"I will turn into a boy." she said and we both just look at her.

"What?" I said

"Link is now sealed in the sacred realm by the power of the master sword.. but he will surely return as the hero of time... until he returns I will also seal myself away." she said

"But you said turn into a boy... how is that possible?" I asked

"The Sheikah tribe has many types of magic, one to change genders is a simple task... Sealing Zelda's consciousness and creating an artificial personality will be the hard part." Impa explained.

"Once our new member has joined us he'll need a job, that's where you come in Pura," Zelda said

"Me?" I said

"You're special, I knew from the moment I saw you." she said with a smile,

"I'm not special... I...I'm just a normal girl..." I said trying to get myself to believe that as well,

"A girl with the mark of the Triforce on her chest." she said as I instinctually cover my chest.

"H... how?" I asked looking embarrassed

"I had another dream... not long after you and Link set of on your journey; the Triforce was surrounded by the three goddesses. then the Triforce changes into the shape of a girl with the mark on her chest... the daughter of the Goddesses." she said

"What?"

"I don't understand anything else about it but I am sure that Ganondorf is after you as well." she said

"But he doesn't know it's me he's looking for, Link and I ran into him shortly after you fled the castle and he didn't recognize me." I said

"That could work to our advantage." Impa said

"When I take on my new form he will need purpose, being the protector of the Goddesses daughter is a fitting job. you just need to keep an eye on him for me." she smiles at me.

"Okay..." I said

"I know it's a lot to take in but I know you will survive," she hugs me again, "We will see each other again Pura, stay strong." Zelda said as Impa escorts me out of the room,

"This will take a while, you're more than welcome to explore this area, Lupin will be watching over you until we're done." Impa said with a smile then she goes back into the room with Zelda. an young man walks up to me and smiles,

"Hello there," he said

"HI..." I said

"I'm Lupin," he said

"I'm Pura,"

"It's nice to meet you, you're probably hungry. Let's go over to the bar and get you some food. " he said

"Okay," I said and we head over to the bar and I get a cup of milk with some fish,

"you're pretty important huh," he said

"I don't feel important... I just want Link to be back." I said

"I think it's silly that we're just supposed to wait for this Hero of time to come save the day." Lupin said

"Link is a hero! We saved the Gorons and the Zora princess! don't ever insult him!" I said and he looks at me shocked

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hit a nerve." he said as the door opens and another man approaches us.

"Lady Pura, Impa is waiting for you." he said as they escort me back to the hidden room where Impa is waiting inside. Impa looks at me, she looks exhausted.

"Pura I'd like to introduce you to Sheik." she said and out of the other room walks out a young boy who looks very similar to Zelda but his hair is a bit shorter, skin was darker and his large eyes were red. "You two will be working together from now on." Sheik bows to me.

"It's an honor to meet you." he said

"No!" I blush then quickly bow, "The honor is mine." I said.. if felt weird to have the princess talk to me like that... and his voice was very different than Zelda's.

"Keep in mind Pura that Sheik is not Zelda, he is a different person completely." Impa explained.

"I still have all of the princess' memories, but I am just here to hide the princess in plain sight and to protect you." Sheik said

"This will take some getting used to..." I said

"Just erase Zelda from your mind and think of Sheik as someone you just met." Impa said

"Okay," I said as I smile as Sheik and he smiles back.

"But we'll have to cover your face in public, even though you look different your resemblance to the princess could be dangerous." Impa said and I look around and find a white scarf lying on a pile of boxes. I grab it and walk back up to Sheik,

"Here," I said and wrap the scarf around his neck, "You can pull it over your face easily." I smile,

"Thank you." he said

"You two will be learning how to defend yourselves, be prepared we'll start in the morning." Impa said as she leads us to another room, "You two will share a room for now, try to get some rest." she said and we both walk into the room and she closes the door behind us, "Keep a guard on watch at all times!" I hear from outside the room,

"Let's get some sleep," Sheik said as I look around the room, it was a simple room with two beds and a large chest. we both climb into a bed.

"Is it weird having someone else's memories?" I asked

"I'm not sure, those memories are all I have at the moment so there's not much to compare them to." he said

"oh... well then we'll make memories of our own.

"Okay," Sheik smiles and we both fall asleep.

The next day Impa wakes us up and takes us to a room with a large table, she calls it a war table. But today it holds a huge assortment of weapons.

"Choose a weapon, you will learn to master that weapon starting today." Impa said and I look closely at the weapons, most I've never seen before. Sheik does not hesitate and grabs a pouch holding knifes with no guard at this hilt.

"Those are called Kunai knives, it's meant for very close combat but can also be used as a throwing knife." Impa said

"This will work," he said adding the pouch to his belt. I felt embarrassed that I haven't found a weapon yet and begin to frantically look. I'm pulled back to the fact that we were being prepared for war... I might have to fight other people besides monsters and I don't know If I'm ready for that... Then a small crystal ball catches my eye. I pick the crystal ball up to get a closer look.

"That is a magic crystal ball, beginners of magic use it to channel the energy around them," Impa said , "Experienced mages can heal serious wounds." she said

"Really?" I said and she smiles,

"I knew that would get your attention, You're afraid of fighting aren't you?" I look away from her,

"I fought a little bit with link... but I didn't enjoy it like I thought I would." I said

"Is that the weapon you choose?" she asked

"Yes," I hold onto the crystal ball tightly, "Even if I can't fight strong enemy's I want to be able to help even if it's just a bit... Hyrule is my home now," Saying it out loud felt like closure, I've accepted my fate.

"Good answer, then let's begin training." Impa said and for the next three months we both train every day. Sheik was a natural, he has mastered fighting with Kunai knives completely in both close combat and far away. He's also mastered to use throwing needles and now he's learning to use music to project magic attacks. I'm still struggling to make a proper ball of fire...

"What's wrong Pura?" Sheik asked sitting down next to me,

"I'm not very good at this..." I said

"You're just not good at offensive magic, You've already got healing magic down." He said

"Only minor cuts and bruises, anything more than that is too much for me." I said

"It's because you aren't strong enough to contain that amount of magic yet, it's going to take time." he said

"You say that but you're already a master of two different weapons.." I said

"I'm a fast learner?" he shrugs and I pout at him. "Besides it's fine if you can't fight, you have me to protect you."

"That's true... it's just frustrating... it doesn't help that we've been cooped up for months." I said

"Maybe when Impa gets back we can take some time away from Kakariko village." Sheik suggested.

"Maybe..."

That night I a thought popped in my head about the place Link grew up, Kokiri forest... Links friends must be worried about him, and they should know that he's alright. I sneak out of bed and take a small dagger and my crystal ball and leave Kakariko village.

"Where are going?" I'm taken by surprise and fall over, I look over to see Sheik sitting on a fence looking down at me.

"You scared me!" I said standing up,

"You're no very good at being sneaky." he laughs,

"I got past the guards didn't I?" I said

"True, now... where are you going?" he asked again

"I want to see Kokiri forest..." I said avoiding eye contact with him.

"You can't go alone." he said

"I just want to see if it was what Link described! I ... won't be long." I said

"I didn't say you couldn't go," he said jumping down from the fence, "Just that you can't go alone," he said I could tell from his eyes that he was smiling from under his mask,

"really?" I said

"Why not? we'll just count it as training, as long as Ganondorf's lackeys don't find us we'll be fine." he said

"Thank you." I smile and then he looks away from me,

"It's my job remember?" he said holding out his hand and I take it. We take our time walking through the plains and make it to the entrance of the forest at sunrise. "This is it," sheik said

"It looks dark in their..." I said holding onto Sheik

"Use your crystal ball as a light." he said, I take out my crystal ball and focus light energy into the crystal and it begins to glow.

"I did it!" I said

"Good job, now let's go look around, stay close." Sheik said

"Okay," I said holding onto his hand and holding up my crystal in the other hand to light our path. we eventually get to a small village but it appears to be empty,

"Where is everybody?" Sheik asked

"What are you doing? Get inside before they see you!" we hear a young girls voice as a plant in front of me wraps around my ankle and I'm pulled to the ground, and a flower shaped monster appears from the same plant.

"Ah!" I scream as Sheik cuts the vine attached to the monsters head and it quickly dies letting go on the grip on my ankle.

"We need to move!" Sheik said as he helps me to my feet,

"This way!" we see a girl with green hair wearing similar green clothing to what Link wears wave us over. Sheik grabs my hand and we run towards her. Just then we see some wolves run towards her, "Hurry!" she ushers us inside a nearby hut and the girl locks the door behind her.

"You saved us," I said catching my breath.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Sheik asked

"My ankle hurts a bit but it's not serious so I can heal it." I said

"We shouldn't of come..." he said sounding concerned

"Who are you two," the girl asked us

"I'm Pura and this is Sheik, we just wanted to see where Link was from." I said

"You know Link? How is he? Is he okay?" she asked

"I traveled with him for a while..." I said

"My name's Saria, I'm a friend of Links" she said

"It's nice to meet you," Sheik said

"Is Link with you?" she asked

"No..." I frown, "Link... Link is sleeping... " I said

"I don't understand..." she said

"He's gone away and won't be back for a while." Sheik said

"Oh..." Saria said

"W...what happened to the forest? Link told me this place was full of light." I changed the subject,

"The forest has been infested with monsters ever since the Great Deku tree died... he was our protector..." she explained

"How did he die?" Sheik asked

"A dark creature went inside of him and destroyed him from the inside... Link stopped the monster, but it was too late." she said

"I'm sorry," I said

"It's not anyone's fault, but I wish we had a way to get rid of the monsters." Saria said

"Maybe we can! Impa taught me a cleansing spell... it might not be a permanent fix but it will get rid of the monsters." I said

"Can you really do something like that?" Saria asked

"I think so... but I'll need to be connected to the oldest part of the forest to connect to all of the trees." I explained

"Like a web of magic," Sheik added

"I know just the place!" Saria said "I can take you there!"

"C'mon Sheik we can do this!" I said

"It's going to be dangerous."

"I know..."

"Alright, Saria lead the way, we'll clear a path." Sheik said taking out his knives. We exit Saria's house and she leads the way through the lost woods as our path is blocked by a strange looking wolf.

"What is that thing?" I asked

"It's a Wolfo, careful of its claws!" Saria said as Sheik throws some needles and it backs off.

"This way!" Saria said and we run after her "As long as you're with me you won't get lost." we make our way through the lost woods until we make it to a strange gate and two Wolfo's appear.

"Stay behind me!" Sheik said and both Saria and I stand behind him but once he begins fighting one of the Wolfo's the other one circles around and attacks us,

"Stay away!" I yell I focus on wind magic and I create a wall of wind around the three of us which blows back the Wolfo's

"Nice one Pura!" Sheik said as he takes out one of the Wolfo's then starts fighting the other, Sheik was right, I'm better at passive than offensive magic... I didn't even know I had that much power. he defeat the other Wolfo and we make our way through a hedge maze and climb a set of stairs in the middle of the opening is an alter identical to the one in the temple of time, there was an entrance to what looks like ruins above,

"That's the temple of time, the Great Deku tree said it's been here longer than he has," Saria said

"This should work," I said standing on the alter "Cover me until I'm finished."

"I've always got you." Sheik said as I begin calling to the trees of the forest, asking for their help and to give me the strength to make a stand. then I called a healing wind to cleanse the forest.

"Purifying Wind!" I said as the wind around us begins to stir and in seconds light returns to the forest.

"You did it Pura!" Saria said, I could feel all of the energy leave me and I collapse,

"Pura!" Sheik runs over to me, "What's wrong?"

"Just tired." I said

"Rest, I'll keep you safe," Sheik gently said as I drift back into dreams,


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up with my head resting on Sheiks lap, the sun was out of view from where we were at.

"How long have I been out?" I asked

"A few hours, feeling better?"

"Uh-huh," I said sitting up, Saria walks up,

"You're awake! I Mido to help get you back." Saria said as another Kokiri walks up with orange hair.

"Are you okay? Saria told me there was trouble." He said holding a wooden sword, I couldn't help but giggle.

"Do we're fine thank you," I said as both Sheik and I stand up,

"I'm Mido." he said

"Hello Mido, I'm Pura and this is Sheik," I said

"So are the monsters gone?" Sheik asked Saria,

"Every last one of them! You're amazing Pura!" Saria said

"Y...you did all that?" Mido looked at me amazed and we all start heading back to Kokiri village.

"Yeah, but it's only temporary," I said

"What will we do if they come back?" Saria asked

"We'll come back and purify it again and we'll keep doing that until I find a more permanent solution. I said

"We will?" Sheik said

"Why not? It's not like we're doing anything other than training, besides this gives me something to strive for." I said, we get back to Kokiri village and everything looks bright and happy just like Link described.

"Wait right there!" Saria said running over to her house,

"This was fun," I smiled

"You're weird..." Sheik said and I push him,

"Jerk!" I said and Saria runs back to us,

"Here," she hands me a wooden flute, "we can use this to talk to each other,"

"Thanks Saria," I said

"We better get going everyone's probably really worried about us." Sheik said

"Then this is good -bye for now." Mido said

"Get back home safely," Saria said and we wave them off and leave the forest and walk through the field.

"Do you even know how to play the flute?"Sheik teased

"I'll learn!" I said as I feel my chest hurt again,

"Pura?" Just as he's about to grab my shoulder a Black horse cuts us off and fear strikes when I recognize who was riding it... Ganondorf!

"It's a bit late for children to be out playing." he said looking down at us

"W...we were just heading home..." I said holding onto Sheik

"No need to be frightened child, by chance have you seen a girl your age with blond hair?" he asked, he's still searching for Zelda after months?

"I remember seeing a girl with blond hair at Lake Hylia..." Sheik said

"My thanks, not run home you two, the darkness is no place for children." he laughs and then rides off towards Lake Hylia, once he is out of sight we both exhale.

"That was too close..." Sheik said

"I was so scared," I said as tears filed up my eyes and Sheik wipes them away,

"He won't get you... I promise." Sheik said talking my hand and we walk back to Kakariko village where everyone was in an uproar.

"They're back!" Lupin spots us and Impa bursts through the crowd over to us.

"Where were you!?" she yelled looking very worried,

"We were in Kokiri forest." I said

"But it's infested with monsters, you could of gotten hurt!" Impa said

"But Impa, Pura's magic is amazing!" Sheik said

"What do you mean?"

"She cleansed the entire forest." he said and Impa looks at me shocked

"Is this true?" she asked me and I nod.

"To think your magic is already so connected to the elements..." she said with a sigh, "It was still very reckless, please take an escort next time you want to go somewhere."

"That's not all..." Sheik said his voice sounding concerned,

"We were confronted by... Ganondorf..." I said and Impa's face goes white.

"He was still looking for Zelda," Sheik said

"It's good that he did not recognize you two... but now you are on his radar and we must be even more careful now." she said. and we head to bed ready for the challenges ahead,

Two years and both Sheik and I have become honorary Sheikah, we both got our Sheikah earrings and now we're learning more about Ganondorf's plans. The past few days I have felt a little lost, I knew why I was fighting... but when did this really become my fight? And Zelda never explained the whole daughter of the Goddesses thing... how am I a daughter of Goddesses? I decided to try something, but I need to discuss it with Impa and Sheik first,

"You want to do what?" Impa asked

"Talk to the Goddesses, it has to be possible! if I really am their daughter then it shouldn't be hard for me to get into contact with them." I said and both Impa and Sheik begin to ponder,

"The fairy fountain!" Sheik said, "Great fairy's have magic that was given to them by that goddesses themselves, if there's a way one of the great fairy's would know how." Sheik said

"can we try?" I look at Impa for permission

"The closest Fairy Fountain is up Death Mountain..." Impa said

"So Daruina will be able to help us find it." I said

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Impa asked

"Yes... recently I've felt lost and unmotivated, and I have so many questions..." I said

"Alright, you'll head out with Sheik tomorrow morning, I'll send Daruina a letter letting him know you two are on your way." Impa said

"Thank you Impa," I said

"I just hope you know what you're doing," she said

"C'mon Pura, let's get to bed." Sheik said and we head back to our room,

"You're usually against me doing anything outside of the Village," I said

"But this doesn't seem too dangerous, besides if we're on Death Mountain Daruina will be with us, and that makes me feel a little more comfortable about it." he said

"It'll be good to see him again it's been a while," I said

"He didn't take Link being gone very well..." Sheik said as we're remembering back when we went to help the Gorons with a monster problem.

"I think he never will, not until he's come back." I said as we get ready for bed.

"Nothing we can do about that, get some rest we'll set out in the morning." Sheik said and we go to sleep. but my mind just stirs on question to ask the goddesses.

we wake up and prepare for our journey to Death Mountain, we set out with a group of ten people including me and Sheik.

"I still don't think we needed this many people..." I said

"I'm not going to take any chances... we can't risk what happened last time." Sheik said

"That was two years ago.." I said "We're stronger now."

"Stronger, yes... strong enough to fight Ganondorf? not a chance," he said

"You're such a downer." I said

"I'm not a downer, I just know my limits." he said and we make it to the entrance to the Goron village where Daruina was waiting for us.

"Sister!" he said as he runs up and hugs me lifting me off the ground, "I have missed you,"

"I've missed you too Daruina, but you don't have to hug me so tightly every time I visit..." I said as he lets me go, "Last time you almost snapped me in half."

"I'm sorry sister, I just get so excited when I see you. Not to mention how tall you've grown since last we spoke." he said

"Have I really grown taller?" I asked looking at sheik, he was already taller than me,

"Yes you have," Daruina smiles,

"Oh! how's the baby! he should of been born by now!" I said

"Not yet but soon," he said

"Have you thought of a name?" Sheik asked

"He shall be called Link, after the great hero who saved the Gorons." Daruina said and Sheik and I look at each other in shock.

"That's great Daruina," I said

"Now enough about me, you're wanting to visit the great fairy?" he asked

"Yes.. I have some questions." I said

"We must climb to the top of the mountain to see her. It will not be easy," he said

"I'm not backing down." I said

"Alright," he said and we make our way to the top of death mountain. we have trouble half way through because the active volcano kept shooting out lava showers and it took us a lot longer than expected. We finally make it to the fairy fountain... the walls were covered with water but the water was traveling up then lightly dropping back down to the floor and stone pillars around the fountain. of the opposite side of the room in the actual fountain, it was a simple marble fountain with two torches right next to an alter. on the ground the symbol of the royal family, the actual fountain was not filled with much with water.

"that's the sigh of the royal family." Sheik said and I take out my flute and start playing Zelda's lullaby and we hear laughter as a woman appears from out of the spring. she floated in front of us with bright pink hair and she was covered in leafs.

"I am the great fairy of power," she said "I know why you are here," she said

"You do?" I asked

"You wish to meet with the Goddesses, and they have been waiting for you Pura." she said

"How can I talk to them?" I asked as the fairy of power snaps her fingers and suddenly my clothes change from my traditional Sheikah gear to an elegant white dress, something you would think was fit for a goddess to wear, the dress flowed to the floor,

"You couldn't talk to them looking like that," says the woman with barely any clothes on... "Now," she said floating down, "Come with me," she holds out her hand and helps me into the fountain. The water was warm, it almost tingled to the touch. I look back at Sheik,

"You still okay to do this?" he asked me,

"Yes... I'm ready." I said to the Fairy of power,

"Lie down," she said as I sit in the fountain and then rest my head town the water just barely reaching my ears, now my entire body felt light, Like it was floating. "Now all you need to do is close your eyes, and relax." I close my eyes and almost instantly I feel like I've drifted into a dream, it felt like I was floating on clouds. I open my eyes and realize I'm actually lying in clouds. I stand up and see no end to the clouds is sight.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I call out,

"You're so beautiful!" I hear behind me and turn around to see a beautiful woman with long green hair braided back. she wore a light green dress that looked similar to mine but the sleeves were see-through. "She has your eyes Nayru," she said as another woman appears out of nowhere but she had long elegant wavy hair and her blue dress flowed like water.

"But she's go your frail body structure." she said as a third Woman appears her fiery red hays tied back in a high pony tail, she wore red clothes matches the Gerudo style.

"Am I really that frail?" the woman with green hair asked

"Yes," the one with red hair sternly said and the one with blue hair giggles

"Um..." I felt weird interrupting them, "Are you the goddesses? I asked and they all turn to me and smile.

"Yes, I am Nayru the goddess of wisdom." the one with blue hair said

"I'm Din the goddess of power." the one with red hair said

"An my name is Farore the goddess of courage." the one with green hair said

"It is very nice to meet you Pura." Nayru said

"We're your mothers." Din said

"But how is that possible? I'm just human." I asked

"That is a very good question, you are correct in thinking that we do not have physical bodies, we haven't walked the earth on a very long time. We are the creators of your soul." Nayru explained

"I don't understand..." I said

"Much like how we created the Triforce, the three of us combined our powers and your soul was the end result." Farore said

"But... why create me?" I asked

"We have watched over Hyrule for a long time, history has... begun to repeat itself." Din said

"We created you to help break the cycle." Nayru said

"But that Ganondorf... I'm not sure how but he found you." Din said sounding annoyed

"I'm still confused, how am I supposed to break this cycle? I don't even know what cycle I'm breaking..." I asked

"The repeated cycle over possession of the Triforce." Farore said

"I can't do that! I'm only twelve! I'm still learning magic and I can barely protect myself." I said as Nayru places her hands on my shoulders,

"I'm sorry sweetie, the truth is you weren't meant to stop the Triforce... yet." Nayru said "For now keep on your path of helping the hero of time."

"But how will I know when I'm ready?" I asked

"You'll know," Farore said walking closer and kissing me on the forehead.

"I'm glad we go to see you," Din said hugging me and then like a jolt I wake up. I quickly sit up shocked that I was awake,

"Pura!" Sheik ran into the spring and knelt next to me, "Are you alright?" Sheik said

"I'm alright..." I look up at the great fairy who looked concerned as well,

"I lost the connection, I'm sorry." she said as she disappears, I look back at Sheik who was looking at me strangely.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking down and I could see hair, my hair longer than my back floating in the water, "M...my hair!" I said grabbing it not believing it was my own but one tug and I knew it was mine. "What the heck! how?" I asked

"The fairy fountain has magical properties, your connection with the goddesses could of made you more like them." The fairy of power said.

"We got trouble!" Daruina runs into the room,

"What's happening?" I asked and Sheik helps me to my feet, but Daruina just stares at me, "Daruina!" I snap him out of is

"It's Ganondorf, I don't know what you did but his goons are on their way here." he said

"What?" Sheik said as he helps me out of the fountain and the second I am fully out of the fountain my clothes change back to my regular Sheikah attire,

"Well that's convenient," I said and the Fairy of power reappears,

"I shall use my magic to send you back to the Goron caves, you will be able to hide from Ganondorf's men there." she said

"Thank you great fairy," I said and she smiles, and in a flash we're in the Goron caves.

"Wow..." one of our escorts said

"Never underestimate a great fairy's power." Daruina said

"So did you get the answers you were looking for?" Sheik asked

"Sort of... it is true, I am the daughter of the goddesses, but they were a bit dodgy about my purpose here." I said

"So what are you going to do now?" he asked

"First I want a haircut, having this much hair is not practical." I said and Sheik laughs,

"And after that?"

"Nothing's changed, I will continue getting stronger so I can help Link when he returns in five years." I said

"Good, now let's get back," sheik said

"It was good to see you Daruina," I said

"You as well sister, you two stay safe." he said and we leave the Goron village. we get back to Kakariko village and I explain what happened in more detail to Sheik and Impa. Impa cuts my hair that night back to shoulder length and she braids it in the back, my clothes are in the traditional Sheikah style I wear a white crows neck short sleeve shirt that completely covered the mark of the Triforce and blue baggy long shorts with the Sheikah tribe symbol on the bottom of the left leg, with brown boots, a belt with a pouch big enough to carry my small flute. my wrists were wrapped and then small blue gauntlets. my weapons were the elements around me and a small dagger just in case my magic is canceled out. Now Impa has given Sheik and I permission to fight, and I'm more than ready.


	6. Chapter 6

Three years have passed since I met the Goddesses and joined the fight against Ganondorf, but most of the time I'm in the clinic healing people while Impa and sheik are on the front lines. Today I'm brought horrible news as I'm rushed to a private room,

"Where is she?" I said as I'm horrified by the sight of Impa on the bed covered in injuries, blood everywhere... it looked like she was barely breathing, "Stand back I'll heal her." I said

"There are so many injuries you won't have the energy to heal them all." Lupin said

"I can at least try to stop the major injuries and any internal bleeding." I said calling forth my healing wind and began to heal Impa's wounds. I'm in a constant cast for over an hour and it starts to take a toll on my body.

"I got here as fast as I could." Sheik said as I stop casting and sit down to take a break,

"I've stopped the bleeding and she's out of danger..." I said catching my breath, "But it will take time to heal her broken bones." I explained

"What happened to her?" Sheik asked looking at Lupin,

"We were ambushed by Ganondorf... he tried to torture Impa for information about princess Zelda... but she fought back and this was the result... we barely made it out of there." Lupin explained

"There are still more injured..." I said standing up, I start to walk towards the door and sheik steps in front of me,

"Take it easy," he said

"I'm fine," I said

"No you're not, you've been casting magic all day it looks like you can barely stand." Sheik said as I look away from him knowing he can completely see through me,

"But I can do more." I said

"Not when you are on the verge of collapsing," he said getting close grabs me but the shoulder and sweeps me off my feet.

"Sheik! Put me down!"

"This is the only way I can get you to rest." he said, "I'm taking Pura to her room keep an eye on Impa until I get back," he said

"Yes sir..." Lupin said flustered and Sheik carries me out of the Clinic.

"I can walk myself! People are staring!" I struggle as my face turns red.

"Let them stare, everyone knows my priority is your safety." he argued

"But I am safe..." I said

"Not from your own stubbornness you're not." he said as we get back to our room and he lays me down on my bed. he removes his glove and places his hand on my forehead. "Good no fever, get some rest you'll be of more use if you're at full strength." he said

"I wish you wouldn't baby me..." I pout, he pulls down his scarf and I can see his smile, he's matured these past five years, doesn't look like Zelda as much as he did when we were younger... he looks more like her cousin, the darker skin really changes his look... and brings out his bright red eyes,

"Sorry, force of habit," he said and I feel the weight of exhaustion fall over me and almost instantly I'm asleep.

I wake up the next day feeling refreshed, it was the first in a long time that I didn't have a nightmare of our impending doom. I change my clothes... can't believe I slept in my actual clothes... then I head back to the clinic to check on Impa. I open the room to see Impa sitting up, and Sheik sitting next to her.

"Impa! You're awake!" I said as she smiles,

"Hey there little one," I run over to her and check her injuries, she has incredible strength to be able to move with these injuries,

"How do you feel?" I asked

"Horrible, but I'll live thanks to you." she said

"It's going to take me a while to fully heal your injuries." I told her. as I start to heal some of her broken bones.

"I know... which is why I want you to be on the front lines with Sheik until I'm better." Impa said

"What?" we both said to her,

"Really? I asked

"I don't think that's a good idea," Sheik said

"You need help, and I'm of no use to you like this," Impa said

"I know you just want to keep me safe, but together I know we're our strongest." I said

"You and Sheik have become very close over these past five years, and no one suspects that he is Zelda," those words cause my heart to throb, I'll only have two more years with Sheik before he's gone...We've been together for so long it's hard to imagine my life without him...

"Just like Zelda wanted..." I said finishing mu magic, "I'm all finished for today, I'll come back later to heal you some more." I said starting to leave, Sheik follows after me.

"So how is she?" he asked

"It's going to take a lot... three broken ribs, a broken arm and leg... not to mention a fracture in the lower spine..." I said

"What are we going to do without our leader?" Lupin walks up and a bunch of the soldiers gather around us as well,

"Impa is still in charge but we will be conveying her orders until she is fully recovered." Sheik said as people start to whisper.

"But you're just kids..." someone said

"That means nothing to our enemies," I said as the whispering stops,

"So what do we do now?" Lupin asked

"We strengthen our defenses, our main focus is not losing more people." I said and everyone walked away and got to work.

"Impa didn't say any of that..." Sheik whispered in my ear,

"I know, but distracting them is the easiest way to get them not to fear the future." I said

"You're pretty good at this," he said

"I learned a lot from Impa. now I'm going to grab some food before heading back to the clinic." I said

"I'll join you." Sheik said and we head to the bar.

Two months have passed and we get word from the Zora's that monsters have overrun Lake Hylia and Sheik and I have taken a small group of rebels to escort us to Lake Hylia so I can cleanse the lake like I cleansed Kokiri forest. we find a alter identical to the one in Kokiri forest and the temple of time and I begin the cleansing spell I call upon the water since that is the largest element in the area to connect everything. But suddenly the ground below us shakes and in a matter of seconds the water is gone...

"The... the water!" someone said

"How could he dry up an entire lake in seconds?" Lupin said

"I can't cleanse the area without the water..." I look at Sheik not knowing what to do.

"Then we make a run for it." Sheik said.

"How, the bridge is out?" Lupin asks pointing out the bridge that wasn't broken when we came,

"Get close to me!" I said as I cast Farore's wind and were all floated down to the lake bed. "We might just make it through this..." I said and in a matter of seconds I'm eating my words as we're surrounded by monsters,

"We fight our way through," Sheik said taking out his Kunai knife and I take out my Crystal ball and the fight begins. In the confusion I lose sight of Sheik but I continue fighting.. But then a second wave of monsters shows up along with the Gerudos. And then I see her... Rena, the one who took me from my friends and family. I freeze knowing that the second she sees me it's all over. I need to find Sheik as soon as I can before we're all wiped out.

"Sheik!" I call out looking around for him but he's nowhere in sight... And like a bolt of lightning, he arrives... Ganondorf! He's just feet from me and before I have a chance to run he spots me.

"You..." he said with a puzzled face, "You're the ones they sent to fight?" He said walking towards me, " A little girl?" I quickly create a fireball and throw it at him but he deflects it like swatting away a fly. "So you can use magic, but it won't help you," He slowly got closer, I began to feel true fear. I see a sword on the ground and I quickly pick it up. But I'm thrown off by the weight of the sword and before I could even try to use it Ganondorf grabs me by the collar of my shirt and lifts me off the ground. I drop the sword and struggle to get free but his hold was too strong. "It this all the rebels have to offer? You didn't even put up a fight." he laughs, in the middle of his laugh I grab my Crystal ball and pour all the light energy I could into it.

"I'm not finished yet!" I said pointing the Crystal right in Ganondorf's face and flash the bright light and blind him. I take that chance to rip myself free and I grab pull out my dagger.

"Not bad!" he laughs at my effort, he looks at me then freezes with a shocked expression. I see a piece of torn white fabric in his hand. I look down to see the mark of the Triforce visible and I quickly cover it. "How ironic fate can be," he laughs again "So this is where you've been my little bird," he smiles at me. In a matter of seconds my greatest fear has been realized... Ganondorf has seen the mark. He begins to walk towards me and I freeze...

"Make a wall of wind now!" Sheik said running up next to me, I snap out of is and create a dust storm and Sheik grabs me by the hand and we start to make our escape.

"You can't run from me forever my little bird!" I hear Ganondorf call out and it sends chills down my spine as we get away.

We get back to Kakariko village and find the others who were able to escape in the commotion.

"How many survived?" I asked

"Pura, cover your chest," Sheik said wrapping me in a blanket,

"What does it matter? he knows!" I said, "How many?"

"Twenty people..." one of the new rebels Steven said

"Where's Lupin?" I asked

"He didn't make it..."

"Pura! Sheik!" Impa walks up on crutches.

"You shouldn't be walking!" Sheik said

"Is it true? did he see you?" she asked me and I couldn't even look at her... "I shouldn't of put you out there, this is my fault..."

"What do we do now?" Sheik asked

"We go further underground, and Pura must have armed guards on her at all times." Impa said

"What? No Sheik is plenty," I said

"Sheik is needed to help the rebels, we can't risk Ganondorf even getting close to you." she said

"So you're going to hide me away from the world while Sheik puts himself in danger? Absolutely not!" I said

"This is not up for discussion!" Impa said and stop, "Steven please escort Pura to her room, and put two armed guards on her at all times." she said

"C'mon Pura," Steven said leading me away... Sheik looked at me with a sad look and I just turn away and head back to my room.

I felt trapped, and alone. I was allowed to go places but I must always have an escort even if I'm just going to the clinic to heal people. I haven't seen Sheik and whenever I see Impa to heal more of her injuries we don't talk... I don't think either of us knew what to say.

"There, you're one hundred percent healed," I said and I start to leave with my escorts,

"Pura?" Impa calls out and I stop and look at her, "I'm sorry it came to this." her eyes looked sad,

"I understand why... I don't want Ganondorf to get me either, just wish I could do more than this..." I said

"But you're saving so many lives here," Impa encouraged, "You've kept our men healthy so that they can keep fighting." she said

"I never thought of it like that," I said

"How about we grab some food and we can talk more, we haven't talked much." she said

"Sure," I said and we go over to the bar for some food but we still don't talk much, "How's Sheik?" I asked

"He's good, we'd be lost if we didn't have him... it'll be weird once Zelda returns, his personality is so different from hers." Impa said and my heart sinks again I'm reminded that in two years time Sheik will no longer exist...

"Yeah..." I said

"I know it's hard, knowing someone so long then having to let them go." Impa said

"Is that how you felt with Zelda?" I asked and she smiles

"Only fifteen and you can read me like an open book." she laughs,

"You can do the same to me..." I said

"true, but I don't show as much of my emption in my eyes; you are so open with everyone. And that's not a bad thing... but please be careful." she said

"I will" I said and we finish our dinner and get back to work. for the next year I'm mostly by myself still working in the clinic and barely leaving Kakariko village... And I try to keep my distance from Sheik...


	7. Chapter 7

"Why are you avoiding me?" Sheik asked following me to the clinic.

"I'm not ignoring you, I have a lot to do right now." I said continuing to walk.

"Is it something I said? I don't know what's wrong unless you tell me."

"Nothing's wrong, not I'm really busy, don't you also have stuff to do?"

"No my works all done for today, I thought we could go visit Kokiri forest," he suggested

"I went with an escort yesterday," I said walking away

"Pura!" he grabs my hand, "Please don't push me away..." he said his eyes looking sad,

"I... I have to go..." I pull free from his rip and walk into the clinic... There is only one year left until Link wakes up, one that happens... Sheik will disappear. I know it has to happen, but Sheik and I have fought together for six years. I'm not sure how I'm going to do this without him but that's why I'm keeping my distance so I can figure it out... that's why I lied about going to Kokiri village, I made plans for Steven to escort me tomorrow... it's better this way...

The next day Steven and I leave for Kokiri forest after Sheik and Impa leave for an assignment.

"We've arrived Ma'am" Steven said and I exit a carriage and head to Saria's house. I had to travel in a carriage so I wouldn't be seen but even then it can be dangerous.

"Pura!" Saria said running up and hugging me, "Where's Sheik?" she asked looking around,

"He couldn't join us... I just came by to see how things were." I said

"Everything's good, but that about you Pura! you're so tall now! is it weird growing up?" she asked

"Yeah in a couple of weeks I'll be seventeen... Link will be back soon."

"Do you think he's grown up like you did?" she asked

"He might be bigger than me," I joked

"No way! that'd be weird!" Saria laughed. Mido enters the room,

"Hey Pura!" he said

"hey Mido, how are you?" I asked

"I'm good, the forest is still safe from monsters thanks to me," he grinned, I had to stop myself from laughing.

"That's great Mido keep up the god work." I said

"Yes Ma'am!" he said as Steven bursts through the door,

"We need to get going!" he said

"But we just got here!" I said

"There're some people riding horseback heading to Kokiri forest... and they don't look friendly." he said, again my life can't stay calm long enough for me to spend time with my friends...

"Go Pura, I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Saria said

"Thanks Saria," I smile, "Please tell the others sorry I wasn't able to spend time with them." I said as Steven and I quickly head out but before we could even get to the carriage we're stopped by a group of Gerudo and their being led by Rena.

"Looks like we finally found you little bird," she grins

"Don't think that just by finding me you've won," I said as the winds around us stir.

"That trick won't work twice!"

"It's not the same trick." I said taking out my flute and begin to play using the combined power of the music and the wind the create a blast and it knocks most of the Gerudo off their horses. .. All except Rena,

"Wind magic won't work on me." she said as the winds change and I'm thrown back,

"Mistress Pura!" Steven said running in front of me to guard me but he's blasted back into the side of a tree.

"Steven!" I call out but he collapses and Rena's shadow is cast over me.

"Nowhere to run this time little bird." she said reaching for me but her hand is knocked back by something and she backs away holding her hand in pain, she looks around I see the Kunai knife laying on the ground, it must of hit her hand. I feel myself being pulled up as I see that it's Sheik and he holds me tightly.

"She will never be your little bird!" he yelled as pure rage took over his eyes. "You will never touch her!" Sheik lets me go and attacks. I run over to see if Steven was injured but he was just knocked unconscious. I stand back up and Sheik and Rena are still fighting, Rena takes out a hidden knife and cuts Sheik in the chest,

"No!" I scream as he strikes Rena in the shoulder rendering it useless, she backs away trying to weigh her options,

"Retreat!" She said and her and the other Gerudo ran away,

"Sheik!" I yell out running to his side, "Don't move I'll heal you!" I said holding out my hands but he quickly grabs my wrists stopping my cast.

"Why must you make me worry?" he said

"I'm sorry..." I couldn't hold in the tears, "I'm so sorry! I thought if I kept my distance... it would be easier to..."

"To let me go?" I look away from him and we lets out a heavy sigh, "We both knew this it was going to happen eventually..." he said

"But... we've been with each other for almost seven years... I don't know if I could..."

"You'll have Link and Zelda," he said "And I'll will always be with you," he said resting his forehead against mine.

"Can I heal you now?" I asked

"Yeah go ahead, I just wanted to get you to talk to me." he said letting go on my hands

"You let yourself get hurt just so I'd talk?"

"It worked didn't it?"

"You're horrible!" I pout

"No I'm not," he laughs as I heal his wound.

"Jerk!" I said finishing up,

"C'mon let's get Steven in the carriage and get him back." he said walking over to Steven and picking him up with one arm and placing him in the carriage, he's become so strong. I'm still useless in a fight... Sheik looks at me, "You're fine." he said

"It's not that... I had to be rescued again..." I said

"What's wrong with that? if I remember correctly you save the Kokiri all the time." he said

"That's different, How am I going to help Link?" I asked

"You're meant to help him with the difficult things, he might look seventeen when you see him but inside he is still a ten year old boy." Sheik said

"I never thought of it like that." I said

"You're pretty much being the adult," he laughs,

"What's so funny about that?" I asked as I enter the carriage,

"Nothing, let's get back." he said closing the door and we head back to Kakariko village.

it has now been seven years since Link became sealed in the temple of time. To him it will feel like it's been only a matter of seconds. He will wake up as a man strong enough to wield the Master Sword. Sheik and I will help lead him on his quest to awaken the seven sages. Impa has sent Sheik to the Temple of time to get Link started and I'm waiting with Impa in Kakariko village for Link to show up.

"He might not recognize you at first so you just need to find something that reminds him of the little girl you used to be." Impa said

"You told me that already..." I said "I'm just going to tell him!" I said

"He might not remember with just a name." Impa said

"Uh!" I complain as I walk away,

"Where are you going?" Impa asked as I leave the room

"To get some air!" I said slamming the door behind me, Everything from here on was going to get more difficult... Recently we've lost contact with both the Gorons and the Zoras... Impa has kept a close eye on me because I'll I want to do it go up to Death Mountain and make sure Daruina is okay... The Hero of Time needs to hurry up.

"Pura? Pura can you hear me?" I hear in the wind

"Saria? is everything alright?" I asked grabbing my flute,

"Something dark has happened to the forest! I think it's after..." She cuts off as the only thing I hear on the wind is Saria's screams.

"Saria? Saria!" I call out but I don't get a response, I play Saria's song but still nothing. "Someone fetch me a horse!" I yell as Steven brings me a horse,

"Thanks Steven." I said and I climb on the horse,

"Pura, what are you doing!?" Impa ran out

"I'm going to the forest, Saria's in trouble!" I said grabbing the reigns.

"Just wait until Link shows up, then..."

"The Hero of time will be heading there anyway! What does it matter if I'm there first?" I said riding off,

"Pura!" I hear Impa call out behind me as I leave Kakariko village, I ride as fast as I could to get to Kokiri forest... I'm just outside of the forest and I'm horrified to see the entire forest is almost black... the amount of darkness made me feel cold, I jump off my horse and almost instantly she gets spooked and runs off... there goes my means of transportation... I look back at the forest and swallow my fear before I enter. The entire forest is crawling with monsters, I finally make it to Kokiri forest which looks like a fight went on, there were scorch marks on some of the trees.

"Saria?" I call out as I run into her house but no one was there, I run around Kokiri village, "Saria!"

"Pura?" I hear as Mido walks out from a hiding place, he looks horrified,

"Mido! are you okay?" I run over to him and make sure he's not hurt anywhere.

"It... it took Saria..." he said shaking.

"What did?" I asked

"This big monster..."

"Where did it take her?" I asked

"The Lost woods,"

"Can you take me there?" I asked

"It's a little scary... but I'll do it for you Pura." Mido said

"Don't worry Mido I'll protect you." I said as Mido takes my hand and we enter the lost woods

"It took her in their..." Mido pointed to the maze that leads to the forest temple.

"I need you to guard this path, no one get in or out." I said

"You got it Pura!" Mido pulls out his sword, I cast a protection spell on this area as the monsters can't harm Mido, and having Mido on guard will keep the Hero of time occupied for a little bit. I discover strange monsters walking around the maze blocking my path. Instead of taking too much time fighting these monsters I use Farore's wind and get to the top of the hedges and avid them all together. I make it the entrance of the forest temple, the same spot where I cleansed the forest years ago. "I look up at the entrance which was on the second floor... he must of taken her in there. I use Farore's wind to get to the entrance but then I look back half expecting Sheik to appear to try and stop me... but nothing... it's will never be like it was before. I enter the temple and is was a small room with a door on the other side I don't hesitate to go through the door. But when the door closes behind me I hear a lock latching sound, I turn around and try the door,

"Looks like I'm going to have to find another way out of here..." I said to myself then walk down the long hallway and enter the next room. There's a strange structure in the middle of the room surrounded by four torches all of them were a different color. I walk up to get a closer look at the pedestal and a large Poe appears.

"Hello little bird," it spoke and I jump back. All of the other Poe's I've encountered have never talked so this one took me by surprise.

"Who are you?" I asked

"I am meg." it said, half of me wanted to laugh at there being a Poe named Meg... "My job is to prevent anyone from saving the forest sage." it said... Saria is the sage of the forest?

"I will save her! and defeat you!" I said pulling out my crystal ball and create a sword made of wind, I strike Meg and it split it in half the but the two half's transform into separate Poe's. They both laugh at me.

"You'll have to try harder than that little bird." they both said and their laughter was making me angry.

"Stop calling me that!" I said taking another sing at both of them but it was my mistake because now there were four of them and I was completely surrounded .

"Lord Ganondorf will be so pleased that we caged his little bird" they said.. why? Why can't I ever do anything on my own? I start to look for a way out as I'm surprised by the sound of the door I came through slamming open. All of the Poe's stop looking up in fear, and that's when I see him... he pulls out his sword and shield and stares the Poe down.

"Get away from her!" he said, his eyes fierce, all of the Poe slowly back away from me.

"The Master Sword..." They all hiss "You will never get to the sage!" they said as the jump back and remove the colored flames from the torches and the pedestal sinks into the floor.

"No!" I run over to try to stop the pedestal but I'm too late. and the Poe laugh as they all flee in different directions.

"Are you alright?" Navi the familiar little fairy I remember, asked as he walks up to me,

"What are you doing in a place like this?" he said... he doesn't recognize me...

"Impa was right..." I said to myself

"What was that?"he asked

"Sorry, just talking to myself... thanks for the save." I said

"It's dangerous here, this isn't the kind of place to wander around." he said, he sounded so mature... nothing like what I was expecting...

"You really don't remember ... do you?" I asked, yes were both older but I could recognize him immediately... not just because of his green tunic...

"Huh?" he said looking confused and I take out my flute and play Zelda's lullaby.

"Link that's!" Navi said

"Impa taught me that song when I meet..." he looks me over than looks shocked, "Pura?" I smile at him.

"Took you long enough!" I teased,

"Y... you look so different!" he said looking flustered,

"really?" I said as he rushes next to me and hugs my tightly,

"I got so worried when I woke up and you weren't there..." he said letting go, "That guy Sheik told me you were okay... you didn't seem okay a few minutes ago..."

"I'm okay see?"I twirl

"You've become so pretty," he smiles and I blush then look away to try and hide it.

"You haven't changed..." I said

"But you have , and that makes me sad," he frowns,

"Deep down I'm still that little girl you rescued from that room." I smile and he smiles back.

"Pura?" he said

"Yes?"

"Will you help me save Hyrule again?" he asked

"I would be honored," I bow,

"Then what are you two waiting for!?" Navi said, "Let's go!" she said


	8. Chapter 8

"Those Poe's took the flames we need to get down to the lower level." I explained,

"They seem to not like the Master Sword." Navi said

"Then we hunt them down and take 'em out with this." he said,

"Then what are we waiting for." I said as we try all of the doors until we get to one that leads us to a dead end. where we're attacked by two stalfos a skeletal monster with armor appear in the room preventing us from leaving.

"Pura, stay behind me!" Link said shielding me and striking down the stalfos... they are no match for evils bane.

"I can fight too Link," I said

"Sorry, I guess I got carried away." he said and we head back to the main room and look for another door to try. "So what have you been doing for seven years?" he asked

"Hiding... mostly, Impa didn't like me going out much..." I said

"W...was Zelda with you?"

"No, she went off on her own... I don't know where she is..." I lied

"Oh..." he sulked, I couldn't tell him. It's safer for both Zelda and Sheik with only Impa knowing their true identity. We enter the next room and find a outdoor area. but when we look around there were no other doors,

"Where to now?" I asked

"I see a door up those vines," Navi said pointing out a small opening just above the vines.

"I don't think that's safe..." I said, it's too high for me to use Farore's wind...

"We'll be fine," Link said and we both slowly climb up the vines and make it to the top but when we enter the door all we find is another balcony,

"This place is weird..." I said

"There's a dry well over there. maybe it leads somewhere." Link said

"I got this..." I start to cast when he grabs my hand, stopping my cast,

"We'll jump in the water." he smiles,

"Are you crazy?" I said as he pulls me up on the rail with him,

"One.. Two..."

"Link we don't need to..."

"Three!" Link jumps pulling my with him and we crash in the water, the water was luckily deep enough for us to jump or this would of been messy.

"What is wrong with you!?" I said splashing him as he climbs out of the water,

"That was fun!" he laughs as he pulls me out of the water,

"You say that..." I see blood on his head, "You're bleeding." I said

"What?" he said grabbing his head and pressing against the cut, "Ouch!" he pulls his hand back,

"Hold still," I said and I gently touch the cut and heal it, "There, not even a scar." I said and he reaches for it again

"It...it's gone!" He looked at me shocked

"My specialty is healing magic." I said

"That'll come in handy!" Link said, I could see a fire in his eyes,

"I can heal wounds but that doesn't mean you're invincible." I said

"Got it." he said and we walk over to the dry well, and I look at him half expecting to jump again,

"You're not going to jump are you?" I asked

"No... there's vines leading down so we're okay,"

"Give me a second." I said casting Farore's wind and we get to the bottom,

"What just happened?" Link asked looking confused,

"This is what I was trying to do before you had us jump from the second story."I said pulling out my Crystal ball and casting light to illuminate our path.

"You've learned a lot Pura!" Navi praised,

"Had to do something, seven years is a long time." I joked and we make to the other end of the well and we climb out and we get back to the room we were in before and we open the door and arrive back in the main room.

"This place is like a maze." Link said

"I'd really like not to get lost in here..." I said

"Don't worry, we got this." Link smiles and we make our way to the next room. We get to another dead end and are attacked by more stalfos. I use earth magic to slow them down enough so Link can quickly strike them both down. Once they're defeated we find a chest and inside is a bow and a quiver.

"It's a fairy Bow!" Navi said

"Is there something different between a fairy bow and a regular bow?" I asked

"Fairy bows are infused with magic making them more powerful." Navi explained as we were leaving the room. Next to the staircase was a painting and the image resembled a Poe...

"Link! the Poe's in the painting!" I said

"How did it do that?" Link asked

"Use the fairy bow!" Navi said and Link shoots the painting and it disappears and the Poe pops out.

"Careful!" I said as the Poe swings the lantern holding one of the colored flames we need to get to the lower level. But in one sweep Link cleaves the Poe in two with the power of the Master Sword.

"The other Poe's might also be hiding in pictures," Link said, "Keep an eye out."

"Okay..." I said getting a little flustered... he looked so calm. we keep walking and not far from where we were was another Poe hiding in a painting. But again it's no match for Link.

"Two down!" Navi said, we continue through the strange temple and find the third Poe also hiding in a painting... it's a bit disappointing how easily Link is cutting them down. Link finds the last Poe but it runs away,

"After it!" I said and we chase it through corridors as we somehow end up back in the main room where Meg reappears whole again,

"I knew this was too easy!" I said

"I will destroy you!" meg said as the Poe duplicates and surrounds us,

"Which one is the real one?" Navi asked

"Use the bow!" I said and Link shoots at one of the Poe and the arrow goes straight through it.

"Here goes!" Link said shooting another Poe and the copies form into one and Meg writhes in pain then disappears.

"This Bow is really handy!" I said as the flames return to the torches and the pedestal comes back up from the ground.

"Let's go save Saria!" Link said and we both climb onto the pedestal and it lowers us down to the floor below. We continue forward and enter a room and all of the walls were covered in the same picture.

"Creepy..." I said

"Keep your guard up, we have no idea what might lurking..." Link said as I hear the gate behind me close and make a locking noise.

"Link the gate!" I said and we both run over and try to open it but it doesn't budge. Behind us is the sound of footsteps getting closer. I turn around to see and my heart stops... There stood Ganondorf. The room grew dark as he stared at us. Link pulls out his sword and shield and stands in front of me. Ganondorf's face changes shape... it wasn't Ganondorf standing in front of us, it's his phantom. He laughs as he fly's up and enters one of the paintings.

"Link use the fairy bow!" Navi said and Link quickly pulls out the bow and shoots one of the paintings, but nothing happens. I see him jump out of another painting and we're both hit with a ball of electricity and we're thrown to the floor, the fairy bow feet from me.

"How do we fight?" Link said struggling back to his feet, I grab hold of the bow.

"You watch those three paintings, I'll watch the other three! Holler if he appears!" I said pulling back the bow I use my magic on the arrow to help me aim as we both wait for phantom Ganon to reappear.

"Over here!" Link turns me and I shoot the painting and he exits the painting.

"You're only avoiding the inevitable little bird." Phantom Ganon said and I shoot another arrow at his face but he strikes it down with his sword. A ball of electricity surrounds the tip of his sword as he throws it at me.

"Pura!" Link grabs my arm and pulls me out of the way as he strikes the ball of energy back at Phantom Ganon and he falls down.

"Shoot the gem on his head!" Navi yelled as I pull back another arrow and hit my mark. The gem on his head shatters and Phantom Ganon begins to disintegrate.

"Hey kid, you did quite well... It looks like you may be gaining some slight skill..." I hear Ganondorf's voice like an echo, I frantically look around then grab hold of Links arm. "But you have defeated only my phantom... When you fight the real me it won't be so easy!" he said as Phantom Ganon completely disappears.

"I will defeat him..." Link said looking determined, "So don't look so scared Pura." he said taking my hand. A light appears in the center of the room and we're engulfed on a bright light. we appear in a completely different place, it was full of magic and there we're six pedestals around the one we were standing on.

"W... where are we?" I asked

"This is the scared realm... Where I slept for seven years." Link said as the Green pedestal in front of us lights up and Saria appears.

"Saria!" I smile then let out a sigh of relief, that the goddesses she's okay.

"Thank you... Because of you I was able to awaken as a sage. I am Saria the sage of the forest... I always believed you would come. Because Pura kept me in high spirits, and I know you..." she said

"Let's get you back to the others," Link smiles and Saria frowns

"No... Now that I am the forest sage we can no longer live in the same world." Saria said

"W...what are you saying?" I said

"I will stay here as the forest sage and help you." Saria said handing Link a small green coin. "It will keep me with you always." we're blinded by a bright light. "I will always be... your friend..." I hear as we appear in front of the remains of the Great Deku Tree. There was now a small sprout in front of it with a grinning face.

"Hi there! I'm the Deku tree sprout, because you two broke the curse on the forest temple I can grow and flourish. Thanks a lot!"

"T... talking tree..." I said

"Link, let me tell you the story of your past." Deku tree sprout said "Some time ago, before the king of Hyrule unified this country, there was a terrible war in our world. One day, to escape from the fires of war, a Hylian mother and her baby boy entered this forbidden forest. The mother was gravely injured... her only choice was to entrust the child to the Deku tree, the guardian spirit of the forest. The Deku tree could sense that this was a child of destiny whose fate would affect the entire world , so he took him into the forest. After the mother passed away, the baby was raised as a Kokiri, and finally the day of destiny has come." The Deku sprout finished

"That's why I never got a fairy..." Link said

"You have Navi now, and me." I smile

"Right!" Link smiles back, "We don't have time to dwell on the past. We have a world to save!"

"Let's head back to the temple of time." Navi said as we leave the forest,

"I don't think I should go there..." I said

"Don't worry Pura, I'll protect you." Link said

"Thanks Link.." I said but all I thought about was Sheik's reaction. We continue our way back to the temple of time. I keep my guard up the entire time... It's been seven years since I walked these streets... Zelda's prophecy we were told all those years ago has come true. The dark clouds, the town in ruins. But when we enter the temple everything is the same as Seven years ago, nothing has changed. we walk over to the pedestal where Link pulled out the Mater Sword and Sheik was waiting for us.

"You destroyed the wicked creatures that haunted the temple and awakened the sage... but there are still other sages who need your help. In order to awaken all of the sages you must become even more powerful." Sheik said as he makes eye contact with me then quickly looks away... he's mad..." You must travel over mountains, under water, and even through time. If you want to return to your original time return the Master Sword to the pedestal of time, by doing this you will travel back in time seven years." he explained,

"Why are you helping us?" Link asked

"Good -bye Link... Pura, we'll meet again." Sheik said disappearing with a smoke bomb.

"He knows about you too? Who is he?" Link said as I keep silent, the best way to protect Zelda until it is the time for the hero to know... Sheik must stay a mystery.

"Where should we go first?" I asked changing the subject.

"On my way to Kokiri forest I was in Kakariko Village and I heard a rumor about some Gorons being held prisoner... I'd like to go check up on Daruina." Link said, I didn't know this... why didn't Impa tell me?

"Then let's go." I said as we leave Hyrule castle behind.


	9. Chapter 9

We arrive in Kakariko village and everything is a lot quieter, most of the rebels are back home with their families now that the hero of time has come to save everyone.

"I'm going to grab some supplies before we head up to Death Mountain," I said

"Okay, we should stay here for the night so I'll get us a room at the inn and we'll meet there." Link said

"Okay," I wave him off then after he's out of eyesight I quickly return to Impa's home and enter the secret cellar where Sheik and I have been living. I open the door and Impa was there waiting.

"Pura!" She said running up and embracing me, "Are you alright? I've been so worried."

"I'm okay, I met up with Link and we unlocked the first sage," I said and she lets go,

"That was terribly reckless!" She scolded,

"I know... I thought I would e powerful enough to save Saria on my own,,, But again I had to be rescued..." I said

"That why I wanted you to wait for Link, the Master Sword is the purest weapon to dispose of evil..." Impa started

"And Link is the only one who can wield it." Sheik appears from the shadows on the other side of the room.

"That wasn't creepy at all," I joked,

"Pura..." Sheik said

"I know... " I said and Sheik walks up and grabs my hand,

"How am I supposed to be okay with another man protecting you when you're so reckless?" he asked

"Someone's a bit over protective." I said

"You make hard not to be." he sighs,

"I'll be more careful." I said

"Just... don't overdo it." he said

"I won't" I said and he lets go of my hand, I grab my stuff and heat to the entrance of the cellar, "We're going to be at the inn, make sure Link doesn't see you." I said leaving. I head over to the inn where Link was waiting,

"All good?" he asked

"Yep, did you get a room?" I asked

"Yeah but there's a problem..." He said as he leads me to the room and opens the door, "There's only one bed..." he said

"That's fine, I don't have a problem sleeping on the floor." I said putting my stuff down,

"Absolutely not! I'll take the floor you sleep on the bed," Link said

"Are you sure, Link I said I'm fine with it." I said as I notice his blushing face, "Are you embarrassed?" I asked and he turns beet red. "Why?"

"I... I'm not sure, I mean we used to camp together... but it feel different..." he said and I couldn't help but giggle, "Isn't it weird for you too?" he asked

"No..." I've shared a room with Sheik for seven years so this just seems natural to me, "I'm usually guarded so I'm not alone most of the time." I said

"Oh..." Link said as it looked like he was thinking about something, "Sorry..." he said

"Why are you sorry?" I asked

"I told you I'd help you find a way home..." he said and I'm thrown back. I haven't talked or even thought about the aspect of returning home in a very long time.

"I... Hyrule is my home..." I said and I tried hard to keep a straight face,

"I hope that after this we can still look for your home." Link said and I smile,

"I'd like that." I said, "Now, we should get some rest we have some Gorons to save," I said as we head to bed.

We start our climb up Death Mountain; I haven't been up here since Ganondorf discovered my Identity.

"Is something Wrong Pura?" Link asked as I snap back from my thought of the past,

"Sorry, I got distracted..." I said

"You need to be careful!" Navi said

"I'm hearing that a lot..." I mumble to myself

"What?" Link asked

"Just talking to myself," I smile and we move up the mountain and get to the Goron village, It's quiet.

"Did Ganondorf take them all prisoner?" Link said as we start to look around and I hear something.

"Someone is crying!" I said running towards the cries and I find a young Goron I only met when he was a baby... "Link?" I said and the little Goron looks up,

"Whose there?" He asked hiding behind a few boxes, I kneel down

"It's me Pura, we meet once." I said and he jumps up,

"Pura!" He said running over and hugging me, Link walks up to us. "Where is everyone?" I asked

"They were taken..." Little Link said

"Bu who?" Link asks him and Little Link looks at him,

"Who are you?" he asked

"I'm Link," he said

"Really? My names Link too!" he said, "Dad named me after the hero who saved everyone from King Dodongo." Link looks over at me confused,

"Daruina named his son after you." I explain and Link looks away flustered,

"Please save my daddy!" Little Link said

"We will," Link said, "Can you tell us where they are?"

"In the old fire temple." Little link said

"Then let's get going," Link said

"Wait! You can't!" He stopped us, "You're not made for... those conditions..."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"The fire temple is in the center of the volcano, you're not made of rocks so..."

"We'd burn..." Link said

"Then how do we save them?" I asked

"Daddy has some old tunics in his room, follow me!" he said and we follow him to the room we first met Daruina. Little Link rummages through some boxes and pulls out two red tunics.

"These will protect you from the heat?" I asked as he hands us the tunics.

"Yes," Little Link said

"Then let's try them on," Link said,

"I'll be in the other room," I said leaving to go change. I pull off my white shirt and put on the red tunic which was long enough to cover my shorts, so it didn't look that weird... But it did bring back memories of my old green tunic that Link gave me.

"Almost done Pura?" Link called out from the other room.

"Almost, give me a sec," I said pulling my hair back then walking out.

"Just like old times," he laughed taking a look at me.

"Shut up," I push him away,

"Ready?" Link asked

"Yeah," I said

"There's a passage past the statue that will lead you to the fire temple," Little Link pointed at the statue of the far side of the room.

"Thank you Link. Please wait here, we'll get your dad back." I said

"Be safe!" Little Link cheered as we head inside,

"He wasn't kidding about the heat..." Link said

"Let's save everyone fast before I melt..." I said as we are stopped by a broken bridge.

"I got this," Link said taking out a strange claw like device and attaches it to his hand,

"What is that?" I asked

"It's called a hookshot. I aim and it shoots a hook and chain and pulls us towards it once it grabs something." he said

"We?" I said as he grabs my waist and pulls me close to him,

"Hold on." he said as we shoot across the broken bridge with Lava just below us.

"Please don't do that again..." I said catching my breath.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Link laughs as we continue forward but are stopped my Sheik,

"It is something that grown over time... a true friendship. A feeling in the heart that becomes stronger over time." Sheik looks at me, "The passion of friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power, and through it, you will know which way to go." He looks back at Link," I'll see you again."

"Wait! Please!" Link calls out and in a flash Sheik disappears, "Why won't he stay?" Link said to himself.

"C'mon, Daruina needs us." I said snapping him out of it.

"You're right, let's go!" Link said and we enter the temple. inside are to large dragon totems that lead up the stairs where there are two doors on opposite sides. we enter the room on the left and the room is a bunch of platforms surrounded by lava, there's a large door too far for us to get too and in front of the door is Daruina,

"Whose there?" Daruina asked turning round to see us. "Is that you Pura?" Daruina asked

"Who's that with you?" he asked

"It's me Link!" he called out

"Link? You've grown so big since I last saw you." he laughs,

"You haven't changed at all." Link said

"I want to have a man to man talk with you, but now is not the time. Ganondorf is causing trouble on Death mountain again! He has revived the evil, ancient dragon Volvagia! On top of that he is going to feed my people to that evil dragon as a warning to other races who might resist him."

"You're Son told us!" I said

"Is he safe?" he asked

"Yes!" Link said

"Good... if that fire-breathing dragon escapes from the mountain, all of Hyrule will become a burning wasteland! I will go ahead to try to seal up the evil dragon. I'm concerned though, because I don't have the legendary hammer... but I have no choice.

"Wait Daruina! We can fight together!" Link yelled,

"Link... I'm asking you to do this as my sworn brother... while I'm trying to deal with the dragon, please save my people!" he said

"You have my word!" Link said

"I'm counting on you!" Daruina said going through the door.

"We should be helping him..." I said

"No... we need to save the others first. Daruina can hold his own until we get back." Link said but I could tell by the look on his face that all he wanted to do was run to his friends side. We leave the way we came in and head into the next room and there's a large prison on the far end of the room. And all of the Goron villagers were inside.

"That was a lot easier than I thought it was going to be." I said as a large monster covered in armor locks our path. "Spoke too soon..."

"I'll distract the big guy, You free the Gorons." Link said

"Got it!" I said as he covers me and I run past the monster and use Farore's wind to get over the Lava. I look back to see how Link is doing but the master sword isn't making a dent in that armor... he needs something stronger. I get to the door and I bust the lock open with a rock and the Gorons leave the cell,

"He needs the Megaton Hammer." one of the Goron said

"Do you know where it is?" I asked

"It's behind the wall in that cell, but only those of the royal family can open the path." An older Goron said

"Show me," I said and the older Goron leads me to the back wall of the cell and he points at the symbol of the Triforce. I pull out my flute and play Zelda's lullaby and the path opens,

"How do you know that song?" the older Goron asked

"I'm a close friend to the family." I said walking in and seeing the hammer, I grab it and lift it up, "I was expecting the megaton hammer to be... heavy..." I said

"It's infused with magic, making it lighter but when you strike something it hits with all of the hammers force." he said

"I know the perfect thing to try this out on! you all need to get out of here." I said as the Gorons run through the hidden path. I run out and see Link at the end of his rope. I quickly run out and swing the megaton hammer at the monster, "Eat this!" I yelled striking the monster in the back and the force of the hit sent him crashing into the wall on the other side of the room... Link and I look at each other on shock.

"Was that what you were expecting to happen?" he asked

"Nope... you can have this now..." I said handing him the hammer.

"Thanks," he takes the hammer as the monster falls into the lava, "You hit him really hard..."

"It was you or him, I choose him." I said as we leave the room

"Thanks for that, now let's hope Daruina was able to hold him off." Link said and I use Farore's wind to get us over to the large door Daruina went through. We burst through the door and see Daruina on the ground,

"Daruina!" I yell as I try to run over to him but Link pulls me back,

"Watch out!" Link yells ad right in front of me the dragon Volvagia bursts out from under ground. "Stay back!" he said taking out the megaton hammer.

"What about Daruina?" I asked

"Wait till I give you the word." He said as the dragon flies towards him and Link strikes it with the megaton hammer causing the dragon to be thrown back. "Now!" he yells and I run over to Daruina as fast as I could. I kneel down next to him, he's unconscious and covered in injuries. I begin to heal his wounds,

"Daruina, can you hear me?" I call out and he sifts slightly, "Stay with me." I said

"Pura get down!" Link yelled as I look up to see a fireball coming straight at me. There wasn't enough time to cast magic to protect us, I see Daruina's hand grab my shoulder and pull me down as he shields me from the blast.

"Daruina?" I said as he lets go,

"I've got you sister," he said

"Don't push it you're seriously injured." I said sitting up and healing him some more. I hear another smash as I see Volvagia fall to the ground and turn to ash.

"You two alright?" Link ran over to us as Daruina begins to glow and we're blinded y a familiar light. Once the light fades we're back in the sacred realm, Link helps me back up to my feet as we see Daruina standing on the red pedestal.

"Thank you Brother! I really appreciate what you did. I thank you on behalf of the entire Goron race. You turned out to e a real man, just as I though you would." Daruina said

"You're the sage of fire..." I said

"Isn't that funny? Well this must e what they call destiny. Nothing has made me happier then helping you seal the evil here. Take this medallion that contains the power of the spirits of fire; and my friendship." he hands Link the coin and I could feel Link's strength increase. "Don't forget... Now you and I are true brothers." He said as we're blinded by a bright light, "Pura, please tell my son good-bye for me." I hear as we reappear at the entrance of the fire temple. Little Link was waiting for us...

"W...where's Daddy?" he asked and I kneel down to look him in the eye,

"Your father became the sage of fire... He won't be able to see you anymore but he will always be here in our hearts." I said and Link smiles

"Daddy will protect us all!" Little Link said

"That's right," I said standing up.

"Will you come to visit?" Little link asks

"After all this stuff is over with Ganondorf, I promise." I smile as Little link rolls into a ball and rolls off.

"That was another close one." Link said looking at me concerned.

"I'm sorry if I'm a burden..." I said

"I didn't say that, besides we wouldn't of found the hammer if it weren't for you." he said

"Really?"

"Of course," Link smiles, "I'm just the type to worry that's all. Now! let's head back to the Temple of time, I'm sure Sheik will give us another cryptic message as to where we should go next."

"You sound like you don't trust him." I said as we make our decent down Death mountain.

"I can't trust someone I don't know." Link said as we continue along. we finally get back to Kakariko village and both of us are beat.

"Please! Someone help!" we hear cries as a man wearing blue overalls was running around.

"Is that Talon?" I asked

"Who's that?" Navi asked

"Malon's father," I said as he makes eye contact with me,

"Pura!" he runs up to me and grabs my hands, "Ingo went crazy and took over the farm, he took Malon prisoner!" he said,

"What made him go crazy?" I asked

"I'm not sure, please you must save my daughter!" he begged and I look at Link and he nods at me,

"We'll get Malon back," I said

"Thank you!" Talon said as Link I leave Kakariko Village and head to Lon- Lon ranch.


	10. Chapter 10

We get close to the entrance to the ranch and it's surrounded by Gerudo women, They blocked the path to get to Malon,

"Who are they?" Link asked

"Those are the Gerudo, the tribe that follows Ganondorf." I said

"So Ganondorf is behind this." Link said

"How do we get in?" Navi asked

"The roof," Link said quickly grabbing my waist again and using his hookshot to get us on the roof.

"You could of warned me!" I said as he lets go,

"I thought it would be quicker if I just did it." he shrugs at I could feel the roof below is moving

"Uh, is this safe?" I asked as we hear a snap then we fall through the roof in to a bale of hay

"Are you okay," Link asked as he helps me up and helps me get the hay out of my hair.

"Pura?" I hear Malon and turn around to see her sitting with her hands and legs tied up.

"Malon!" I run over and pull out my dagger and begin cutting the ropes,

"What are you doing here, it's it dangerous?" she asked

"We're here to rescue you," I said and she looks at Link,

"Who's he?" and you could hear those words stab Link in the heart,

"It's me, Link!" he said

"Link? Don't know ya." Malon said and I was trying so hard not to laugh at this point,

"Pura and I came here seven years ago and we played with Epona." Link said

"Oh! You're the fairy boy!" she said as I struggle of the last rope from trying not to burst out laughing,

"Pura this isn't funny," Link sulked as I cut the last rope,

"I'm sorry, " I said helping Malon to her feet, "Are okay to run?" I asked

"Yes," she said

"Then we better leave before..." Link stopped as we notice the Gerudo have us surrounded, "Crap..."

"You've completely fallen for my trap!" Ingo walks up laughing,

"Something changed about him!" Navi said

"Get them!" Ingo yells as the Gerudo charge at us.

"Pura protect Malon," Link said as I grab him,

"No this time I fight!" I said pulling him back, "You get Malon out of here," I said blasting all of the Gerudo back with a wall of wind,

"But..."

"Let me be the hero for once." I said , "Go!" he hesitates then grabs Malon and uses his hookshot to reach the hole we made in the roof... now I can go all out.

"Do you really think you can beat all of us little bird?" one of them said

"Yes actually," I said casting earth magic that causes them all to sink into the ground and get stuck waist deep in the earth. "Bye!" I said running past them and bursting through the door to the outside. But I'm confronted by more Gerudos but I don't have enough strength to pull that trick twice.

"Pura!" I hear as I see Link and Malon on a horse riding towards me.

"Is that Epona?" I said as Link reaches out to me,

"Grab on!" he yelled as I grab his hand and he pulls me on the saddle.

"They locked the gates, how do we get out?" Malon asked

"We'll jump it!" Link said

"What?" Malon and I said as we charge towards the gate and Epona jumps over it no problem.

"We made it!" I cheered,

"Good job Epona," Link said, we take Malon back to her father in Kakariko village,

"Wait!" Talon said aw we're about to leave, "Take Epona, it's the least I could do for you saving my daughter, besides she likes you." he said

"Thanks" Link said

"If you're helping people I heard the Zora's haven't been in contact with anyone for a while, I'm worried something happened," Malon said

"Then we'll check it out before heading to the temple of time." Link said

"Sounds good to me." I said and we head to the Zora domain. we get up to the entrance to the Zora domain a lot faster with Epona with us, Link plays Zelda's lullaby on the ocarina and the entrance opens and I could feel a chill coming from the entrance,

"Something's not right..." I said as I look closer and coming out of the entrance is snow...

"What's that?" Link asked

"I think it's snow." I said

"What's snow?" he asked, I forget that Link grew up in the forest he's probably never seen snow,

"It's flakes of ice that fall from the sky." I said

"But that's a cave..." he said

"Yeah..." I said as we enter the Zora domain and see all of the water frozen solid. "What in Hyrule!" I said I look closer as I notice the Zora's are inside the Ice, "T... The Zora's are in the ice!" I said

"C'mon let's see in the king or Ruto are okay," Link said as we run up the stairs to the throne room to see the king incased in red ice.

"No.." I said

"Can you melt the ice?" Navi asked me

"That red ice can only be melted by a magic blue flame and I do not poses the power to create it." I explained,

"Where do we find this blue flame?" Link asked

"I think there is a cave behind the Zora sacred spring." I said

"Than let's go," Link said as I continue looking around,

"I didn't see princess Ruto." I said

"Maybe she escaped before all this ice came." Navi said

"I hope so..." I said as we enter the spring. The water wasn't frozen but there were huge blocks of ice floating around in the water.

"Is that it?" Link asked pointing towards a cave.

"Yes I believe so." I said

"Is it okay if we use the hookshot to get over there?" he asked

"Y... yes," I said as I grab onto him and he puts his arm on my waist as we shoot over to the entrance of the cave.

`"It's freezing.." Link said as we head into the ice coated cave.

"Let's hurry and find that flame before we both catch a cold." I said. We find a room where a staircase of ice lead up to a large metal basket holding blue flames.

"That's got to be it!" Link said running up, then he slips,

"That's what you get for running," I said walking up to him. I notice a cut on his elbow and I cast wind magic and heal it.

"Sorry, I don't want us to be here longer than we have to." Link said

"That still doesn't mean you should run on Ice." I said as I help him up, we walk up to the blue flames,

"How do we take it with us?" Navi asked

"I'll try putting it in this jar." Link said swinging the empty bottle into the flames,

"I don't think that's going to work... fire needs oxygen to survive." I said as I see the blue flame still on the bottle, "And apparently like all things logic is invalid when it comes to magic..." I said and Link laughs,

"Let's save the king," Link said as we walk down the stared and I slip,

"You alright?" he asked

"I hate ice!" I said and he chuckles and holds out his hand,

"Looks like I'm not the only one who needs to be careful," I grab his hand and try to stand up but when I put weight on my left foot I feel a sharp pain,

"Ow!" I said sitting back down and I take a closer look at my ankle and it's swollen, "I sprained my ankle..." I said, "Give me a second to heal it," I said starting to heal it as I see a white Wolfo charge at us, "Link look out!" I cry out as he quickly pulls out his sword and shield and guards from his attack. then takes out the Wolfo with one swing. the Wolfo drops a pair of boots with metal on them.

"What are those?" I asked

"They look like Iron boots," Link said grabbing them,

"Why would a Wolfo need Iron boots?" I asked and Link shrugs,

"Don't know but we could might need something like these." Link said putting them in his bag. He walks up to me, "Are you going to be alright?" he asked looking at my ankle,

"I'll be fine, just a little bit longer and my ankle will be good as new," I said as he grabs me from underneath my knees and my back and he lifts me off the ground, "W... what are you doing?" I said

"There could be more monsters, I'd rather carry you and leave this place than wait around to be attached or catch colds." he said as Sheik appears in front of us... my face turns beet red with embarrassment.

"We meet again," Sheik said looking at me, I could feel the anger coming from him. "If you're looking for the Zora's you're wasting your time... This is all there is..." he sounded cold. "With one exception, the Zoras are now sealed in the thick Ice." He said

"Is Princess Ruto among them?" Link asked

"No, I was able to rescue the Zora princess from under the ice but... she left for the water temple." Sheik said

"Why did she go there?" Link asked

" This ice was created by an evil curse... the monster in the water temple is responsible for the curse, unless the monster is destroyed, the ice will never melt.

"So we need to head to the water temple." I said trying not to make eye contact with Sheik.

"Time passes, people move... like a rivers flow, it never ends... I childish mind will turn to noble ambition...young love will become deep affection. the clear water's surface reflects growth." Sheik said

"What does that mean?" Link asked

"Link, I'll see you again..." Sheik disappears, "Why won't he stay?"

"I don't know Link..." I said "Let's go save the king." I said as he carries me to the outside of the cave. "Can I heal my leg now?" I asked,

"Not until we're inside," he said "That way I know it's safe." he said using his hookshot to get us back over to the shrine and we enter the Zora domain, Link sits me down on the pedestal next to the king as I start to heal my ankle again and he places the blue flame of the red ice and the ice melts completely around the Zora king.

"Oh! I've come back to life!" he said looking disoriented, "Pura, did you save me?" he asked

"Link and I saved you." I said

"As a token of my thanks please take this Zora tunic, it give the wearer the ability to breathe underwater." he said

"Do you know where we can find another one?" Link asked

"This is the only one," King Zora said as Link puts on the Zora Tunic.

"Do you know where the entrance of the water temple is?" I asked as I finish healing my ankle and I stand up.

"At the bottom of Lake Hylia," he said

"Thanks" I said as we bow and leave,

"But Pura we both can't wear this tunic." Link said

"We'll figure that out when we get there." I said as we leave the Zora domain and ride Epona to Lake Hylia, it's the same as it was a few years ago when Ganon found me out...


	11. Chapter 11

"The water's dried up..." Link looked shocked, as we climb off Epona and walk down to the lake bed where there was a little bit of water left.

"That's Ganondorf's doing." I said

"I hope when we destroy that monster the water will return." Link said

"Maybe..." I said

"Link!" I hear as a Zora woman emerges from the water, "Is that really you?"

"Um..."

"It's me, your fiancée, Ruto!" she said and I blush, "I never forgot the vows we made each other seven years ago..." she said, but I was there ... no vows were made... "You're a terrible man to have kept me waiting for these seven long years... but now is not the time to talk about love... I need your help saving the Zora domain. A young man named Sheik saved me from the ice, but everyone else.. I want to save them!"

"That's why we're here, Ruto." I said

"Pura? Sorry, I didn't see you there." she said and her tone made me angry, "Link, why are you traveling with another woman?"

"She's helping me save the world..." He looked at her confused,

"We're just friends Ruto, pull the claws back," I said and she pouts.

"Okay..." She said

"Can you lead us to the water temple?" Link asked

"Yes, but most of the temple is full of water and you're the only one wearing the Zora tunic Link..." Ruto said

"Could you swim Pura to the area where there's no water?" Link asked

"I can if she can hold her breath for that long." Ruto said

"My wind magic can create a bubble for me to breathe underwater, it lasts about six minutes." I said

"Then let's get going," Link said as we get in the water and Ruto grabs onto me while I cast the bubble and we dive into the water and enter the water temple. we get to the surface a lot quicker than I was expecting,

"You should be okay here, Pura," Ruto said as I climb up the ledge,

"Don't forget to come back and get me." I joked

"I won't " Link said, "Can you take me to the monster?" Link asked

"We need to change the water levels before we get to the monster, I'll show you the way." Ruto said diving underwater,

"Have fun with your soon to be wife." I teased and he blushes then dives after her. After a half an hour the water disappears, one of the panels that was in the water sunk to the bottom, it must be a floating platform. I look down and can see Ruto and Link running around before they disappear again. after a few more minutes the water come back to my level. I move over to the platform that floats just in case the water rises more and sit down, after a while it does just that and rises close to the ceiling, Link walks out of a nearby door. He looks at me confused doing a head tilt then looked like he figured it out,

"Using the platform that floats, smart." Link said

"Thanks," I said

"Ruto found the monster and I found a way to get there without you drowning." he said jumping over and holding out his hand,

"Then what are we waiting for?" I said as he pulls me to my feet,

"I'll be using the hookshot a lot is that okay?" he asked

"It's fine, I'm used to it by now." I said and wrap my arms around his shoulders and we shoot off. We climb up a waterfall and some strange stairs to a door with a strange marking above it, I've never seen that making before..."What a strange place..." I said

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure all of the temples we've been in are strange." Link added

"True," I begin to laugh as we enter the room. It almost looked like we were outside, the room looked like it went on forever no walls in sight besides the door behind us.. in the center was a little sand island with a withered tree.

"What is this place?" Link asked

"It looks like an illusion," I said

"I think there's a door on the other side of that tree," Link pointed out and sure enough it looked like a small building was across from us.

"Let's check it out, but be careful this could be a trap." I said and he nods then walks in front of me.

"So Sheik seems to know a lot about our adventures..." Link said

"He must know something..." I said

"I wonder what it was like for you two to grow up..." he said, wait, that makes no sense... Link doesn't know Sheik and I grew up together ...

"It was difficult," I played along,

"I wonder if it makes him jealous that you and I are traveling together." he said and I quickly grab my dagger and point it at Link's neck, "P...Pura! What are you doing?"

"You're not Link!" I said

"Y... yes I am!" He pleaded

"Link doesn't know that Sheik and I know each other." I said and he just stops, his body calms...

"Man! This close and we would be in Ganon's Castle." he said turning to me and I see his eyes turn red, I jolt back.

"What are you?" I said

"I'm a shadow," I took on Link's form to trick you. I should of just relied on the boys memories..." He said completely turning black except for his eyes,

"Where's Link!?" I said

"He's still trying to figure out how to get to Morpha with the Zora princess." he said with a shrug. "Now..." he disappears from in front of me as I feel my waist being grabbed from behind, he pulls the dagger out of my hand and drops it "Let's get going..." he smiles as he pulls me up off the ground.

"Get your hands off me!" I said

"If you hadn't been so clever we'd already be there." he said walking us towards the door. It must use teleportation magic.

"I will never go with you!" I said trying to get free.

"Why can't you just be a good little bird." he laughed and I cast a blade of wind,

"I am not a little bird!" I yell swinging the blade but he just catches it with his hand before it strikes his head, than the blade dissipates.

"You'll have to try harder than that!" he said tightening his grip around my waist.

"Hey!" I hear and the Dark Link turns around and we see Link and Ruto at the entrance of the room looking shocked,

"Link he looks like you..." Ruto said as Link's expression changes to anger.

"Let her go!" he said using the hookshot to shorten the distance between us,

"We were just leaving," he said about to turn back around as Link aims the hookshot at him and strikes him in the feet making his loose his footing and we both fall to the ground, I elbow him in the face and pull away from his arm and run towards Link, "You're not getting away!" he said reaching for me but Link wraps his arm around me and points the Master Sword at Dark Link.

"No one is taking her!" he said holding me tightly.

"We'll see about that." Dark Link said as a black sword and shield appear in his hands.

"Pura, go to Ruto." he said letting me go

"Okay..." I said, the amount of anger emanating from Link is nothing I've seen before, it was terrifying. I run over and grab my dagger before getting over to Ruto.

"You can't beat me, I am you!" he said charging at Link and they begin to fight, Link takes a wide swing at Dark Link but he jumps up and stands on the sword,

"Get off!" Link said as Dark Link gets in his face,

"Some Hero! You can't even protect the people closest to you," Dark Link taunted

"I will protect her!" Link said taking another swing

"How? You couldn't protect Saria, or Daruina... oh and don't forget you couldn't protect Zelda." He laughs as he strikes Link in the shoulder. Ruto grabs onto me out of fear.

"I..." Link began to question himself...

"Don't listen to him!" I call out, "I'm still here aren't I?" I said as he smiles at me.

"I will keep Pura safe, and I will save Hyrule!" Link said as Dark Link disappears and reappears behind him.

"Link, behind you!" I yell as Link uses a spin attack and he strikes Dark Link in the chest,

"T...that's cheating..." he said staring to disappear.

"You cheated from the very beginning." Link said

"True," Dark Link looks at me, "You can struggle all you want but you belong to him, little bird..." he said disappearing completely. my body shakes from fear at his words.

"Are you okay Pura?" Ruto asked as Link walked over to us,

"Y... yeah..." I said and Link grabs me and hugs me tightly,

"It's okay, you're safe." Link said and I couldn't hold back the tears, I was feet from being in that mans hands, "I'm so glad we made it to you in time." he said

"I'm sorry... He... he looked just like you at first... but I almost didn't figure it out in time..." I said looking at the door and the illusion in the room disappears and it just looks like a room in the water temple.

"How did you figure it out?" Navi asked

"I didn't notice at first because we we're moving so quickly, but you weren't with him." I lied. "You two are always together." I said

"It's true," Ruto said as Link lets go of me.

"Don't let his words get to you, I won't ever let Ganondorf get his hands on you." Link said

"Thank you," I said wiping away my tears, I hold out my hands and heal Links arm.

"There's only one thing left to do." Ruto said "Kill the monster Morpha and save my people."

"Let's go," Link said grabbing my hand and we head to Morpha's Lair.

We cautiously enter the room but all we see is a empty pool with platforms in it. It just seemed like a regular room,

"Where's the monster?" I asked as Link jumps onto one of the platforms and looks around,

"Link be careful! That's not ordinary water!" Navi said as the water rises like a tentacle with a red eye floating inside.

"It's the water itself!" Ruto said as Morpha grabs Link and starts swinging him around.

"Link!" Ruto runs up to help but then she's surrounded by a giant water bubble,

"Ruto!" I said pulling out my dagger and stabbing the bubble. But instead of the bubble popping the water pulls the dagger out of my hand and into the bubble.

"Stay back Pura or you'll be pulled in too! Help Link!" she said

"Alright!" I said running onto one of the platforms and I use Din's fire to attack Morpha and it let's go of Link,

"Link! The eye!" Navi said as he shoots the hookshot at the eye and it destroys Morpha. the water bubble collapses around Ruto and the rest of the water returns to normal.

"That was a lot easier than Volvagia..." I said as princess Ruto begins to shine as we're enveloped in the light and brought back to the sacred realm. and Ruto appears on the blue platform for the sage of water.

"Link... I would have expected no less from the man I chose to be my husband, Zora domain and all its people will eventually return to their original state. As a reward... I grant my eternal love to you." she said and we both blush. "Well that is what I want to say, but I don't think I can offer that now. I have to guard the water temple as the sage of water... And you... You're searching for princess Zelda aren't you?" she asked as a light glows in Link's eyes, "Ha! You can't hide anything from me!"

"I'm sorry Ruto..." Link said

"Princess Zelda... She's alive, I can sense it... so don't be discouraged. I can tell nothing will stop you in your quest for justice and peace. Take this medallion," Ruto hands Link the coin and his strength increases again and we're engulfed by light. "If you see Sheik, please hive him my thanks, Ok?" we appear above Lake Hylia which is now full of water. I see Sheik looking over at us.

"Sheik!" Link runs over to him "Ruto gives you her thanks," he said

"She wanted to thank me? I see... we have to return peace to Hyrule for her sake too, don't we?"

"I'm so glad the water's back." I said walking over to them

"All is as it was," and we all look out at the beautiful lake not glittering with the reflection of the sun. I feel Sheik put something in my hand then he backs away, Link turns around.

"He's gone!" Link said as I hide the thing in my pouch.

"Mysteriously disappearing again." I said

"I don't get it... if we're on the same side why stay away?" He asked and I shrug. We only have two Sages left to free so just be patient Link... You'll see Zelda soon... I look at Link more closely, he looks a bit pale.

"Hey Link, why don't we make camp and rest for the night, the sun's going to set soon anyway." I suggested,

"What? But we're so close!" Link said

"I know but you won't be any use to the people of Hyrule if you collapse form exhaustion." I said

"Am I that easy to read?" he asked

"Yes," I smile, "Now let's get back to land and set up camp." I said and we take the bridge back to land and we set up camp for the night and I take the first watch so Link can get some rest. an hour passes after Link had finally fallen asleep and I pull out the think Sheik handed me earlier, it was a letter, I open it up and begin to read it.

 _Pura,_

 _I might of found a way to become separated from Zelda, I'm still doing some research but the next thing I find out I'll let you know, Burn this letter after you finish reading,_

 _Sheik,_

I was shocked as to what I just read but I followed instructions and burned the letter to ash. I couldn't believe what it said ... separated from Zelda? How? I'm excited and worried at the same time, I spend the rest of the night contemplating my thoughts. Day breaks and Link wakes up looking very refreshed,

"Did you have a good rest?" I asked

"Yeah, thanks." Link said rubbing his eyes,

"Don't mention it," I said "Hey do you mind if we head back to Kakariko Village?" I asked

"Sure, why do you need to go there?" Link asked

"I want to re supply our food before we head to the next temple." I lied... I really wanted to fink Sheik and ask him what that letter meant.

"Then let's get going." he said standing up and stretching. we pack up out camp and climb on Epona's back and head towards Kakariko village, Death Mountain seemed more smoky than usual... I'm getting a serious case of Déjà vu...

"Kakariko Village is burning!" Link said


	12. Chapter 12

We hurry to Kakariko village and most of the houses are on fire, including Impa's house... the place I spent most of my time the past seven years...

"Pura! I think I see Sheik over there!" Link said, I can barely see with all of the smoke, but sure enough Sheik was standing at the top of the stairs that lead to the dried up well. We run over to him and he throws up his hand to motion us to stop.

"Get back!" Sheik yelled as the top of the well fly's up into the air. Sheik began to float in the air as if something is tossing him and is thrown around rapidly then crashes down the stairs.

"Sheik!" I yell running over to him, I can feel an evil presence looming over the town, and Link pulls out the Master Sword prepared to fight.

"Link, stop!" Sheik cry's out as Link is violently thrown against a wall and he collapses, I run over to Link and cast Nayru's love to protect us after about an hour passes the evil presence goes away. I pull down Nayru's love falling over from using my magic for too long.

"Pura..." Sheik said struggling to sit up

"Don't move, I'll heal you." I said

"Save your strength for the hero of time." Sheik said, his way of saying to heal Link first. I turn over and heal Links wound's but he's still unconscious. I stand up and walk over to Sheik,

"Please let me heal you," I said kneeling down next to him.

"You also need to rest, I'll be fine." He argued,

"I can rest after I heal that cut on your head." I said reaching for his head and he lets out a sigh, I start to heal his wound but he keeps his eyes on Link, "Afraid he'll wake up?" I said

"No... He was knocked around pretty good," Sheik said

"So were you." I said finishing up. I stand up and walk back over to Link and we wait for him to come to.

"That was close!" Navi said "Pura your magic is amazing!" she said

"Thanks," I said as Link sits up

"Looks like you're coming around," Sheik said as he helps Link to his feet. For some reason I feel a pain in my chest, one I haven't felt before.

"What was that?" Link said sounding a little disoriented.

"A terrible thing has happened, the evil shadow spirit has been released." Sheik explained,

"Shadow spirit?" I said

"Impa had sealed the evil shadow spirit in the bottom of the well. But the force of the evil spirit got so strong the seal of the well broke and has escaped into the world! I believe Impa has gone to the shadow temple to seal it again, but... she will be in danger without any help... Link, Impa is one of the six sages, Destroy the evil spirit and save Impa."

"Impa is a sage?" I said surprised, why was I not told this...

"There is an entrance to the shadow temple beneath the graveyard behind the village. But first you must travel back in time to get something from the Well." Sheik said

"Pura, let's go." Link said but I don't follow after him

"I can't go with you..." I said

"What? Why not?" he asked

"You're the only one that can travel through time... and I can't wait for you at the temple of time... It's too close to Ganon's castle. It's not safe there." I said

"But I can't just leave you here!" Link said

"I'll protect her," Sheik said "She is safe with me you have my word." Sheik said but Link didn't look convinced, I could tell from his eyes he still doesn't trust Sheik, then he looks at me with a worried look,

"I... I don't want anything to happen to you..." he said

"I know, Sheik seems capable and it'll only feel like a few minutes to us so don't worry about it so much." I said

"Alright... I'm counting on you Sheik, keep her safe." He said climbing up onto Epona's back and quickly riding off.

"Sheik," I start but he quickly stops me,

"Not now, our first priority is stopping the fire," Sheik said, "Do you have enough energy to call upon a rain storm?" he asked

"Yes," I said pulling out my flute and I start to play the song of storms and it begins to rain.

"Good job," Sheik said

"About the letter..." I said

"I'm still looking into it, once I know more information I'll let you know." he said

"Okay..." I said as he puts his hands on my shoulders and looks me in the eye,

"This is a long shot so please try not to get too excited," he said

"I'll try..." I said as the flames die down to just smoke and we start to pick up some of the debris when Link comes back.

"How is everything?" Link asked jumping down from Epona's back,

"All good, Sheik helped me," I look over where Sheik was but he was gone, "Where'd he go?" I said looking around,

"Leaving a woman to do the heavy work." Link grunted and I try not to giggle since technically Sheik is Zelda. "I'll help," he said and we quickly finish up.

"Ready to head to the Shadow temple?" I asked

"After you get some rest," Link said

"I'm fine," I said

"You haven't stopped this entire time... you even let me sleep the entire night..." he said looking worried "I might not be as good at reading people as you are but I can still tell when someone is at their limit." Link said

"Okay, we'll rest." I said and we make camp and I get a good night's rest.

My dreams have always been something to avoid... Dark and terrible, most of the time my dreams have something to do with being pulled into darkness... Or Ganondorf coming after me. Tonight was no different. I was in Hyrule field when the land starts to be consumed by darkness, I start to run away from is but the darkness quickly catches up to me and I'm dragged into the darkness. I jolt up scaring Link and Navi,

"Everything Okay?" Link asked

"Yeah... just a nightmare..." I said, my heart was racing.

"Take a breath, you're awake now." Link said walking over and sitting next to me, "What happened?" he asked

"I... I was in Hyrule field... the darkness... it... it took... everything..." I said

"Do you have dreams like this a lot?" Link asked

"Every time I close my eyes..." I said and Link looks at me shocked, "I think the Goddesses are sending me a warning of what might happen if we lose... "

"But we're not going to lose," Link said, "As long as we're together we can do anything." he smiles.

"Yeah," I said standing up, "Let's go save Impa!" I said holding out my hand and pulling Link to his feet.

"Oh! I never showed you this," he pulls out a strange magnifying glass, "It's called the lens of truth, it can show hidden secrets like walls that are actually hidden doors and stuff." he said

"That'll be really handy in a temple full of shadows," I said

"Let's go!" he said as we head over to the graveyard and head inside the shadow temple. The first room had a strange devise and we easily figured out that it opened as door but the door was across a ravine that was too far to jump or use the hookshot to get across.

"I could use my magic." I suggested

"Hang on I think one of these walls is fake," he said pulling out the lens of truth and walks over to a wall and walks through it.

"Link!" I said surprised then his heap pops out

"What?" he asked looking like he was just a floating head…

"That's freaky..." I said as I walk in after him then and the ground nearby are a pair of strange boots. "What are those?" I asked

"They're the legendary hover boots! You can walk midair for a short while" Navi explained

"Looks like you don't have to waste your energy." Link said as we exit the secret room he takes off his boots then puts on the hover boots. "Let's try them out and he walk out off the ledge and it looks like he's walking on nothing. "Cool!" he said coming back over,

"I'd rather use my magic..." I said

"These are magic," he said sweeping me off my feet and walking us over to the other side,

"Again with the no asking!" I blush

"Sorry, but you look so cute when you're embarrassed," he laughs putting me down

"Let's just save Impa..." I said looking away from him. I walk forward to see a ghost pop out from one wall and disappear into another,

"Creepy..." Link said

"L... let's get this over with quickly..." I said

"Are you scared," Link asked

"No!" I protest turning back around but there was a ghost right in my face, I jump back and scream then grab onto Link.

"I got you," he said grabbing my hand,

"Thanks..." I blush avoiding his eyes. Then we continue our way through the corridors avoiding ghosts and other monsters. After some time has passed we make it to a room with a deep hole in the middle of the floor.

"That looks like a bad idea..." I said

"Can you get us down there safely?" Link asked

"I can try," I said casting Farore's wind then we jump down. The hole was very deep and I was almost at my limit but we manage to make it to the bottom. When we land on the ground something doesn't feel right... the ground itself felt weird...

"What is this?" Link asked also noticing that the ground was strange, then we hear a sound that is familiar to a drum then the ground beneath us jumps and I'm thrown off balance and I fall over. Links hover boots keep him floating above the platform so he wasn't caught off balance, "Are you alright?"

"I think so," I said and he helps me up, then the floor below us lights up a bit. We see two giant hands on the ground in front of us, one of them floats in the air then slams on the ground creating the drum sound again and the vibrations cause me to lose my balance again but Link grabs hold of me before I fall over.

"We're on a giant drum!" I said as we see the rest of the monster hanging from the ceiling,

"I can't fight it and help you at the same time…" Link said and an idea comes to mind

"Give me your bow," I said and Link hands me the fairy bow, "Now pick me up!" I said and he lifts me just before the other hand smashes into the ground.

"Oh, I get it!" Link said since his hiver boots keep him afloat and I can use the bow while he carries me, "Navi what's his weakness?" Link asks

"It's eye!" she said pointing out the large eye on the body hanging above us. I aim at the eye and enhance the arrow with fire and wind and then I shoot it right in the eye and in catches on fire and falls down, Link quickly puts me down and deals the finishing blow killing the monster and reducing it to ash.

"I sear this is getting easier," Link laughs, and we're sent back to the sacred realm and Impa appears in front of us.

"The boy with the noble heart... As I expected, you have come... And you Pura," she looks at me with a smile. "Thank you," she looks back at Link, "The last time I saw you, you were just a lad; now I see you have become a fine hero... There is nothing to worry about... The princess is safe."

"Can you tell me where she is" Link asked

"No... But soon you'll meet princess Zelda face to face, and she will explain everything... That is when we the six sages, will seal up the evil king and return peace to Hyrule. "She said

"Impa..." I said looking sad knowing I wasn't going to see her again...

"You are so brave Pura, But your part in this story will soon be revealed, but don't be afraid," she said and I nod, "I have to stay here... you go to princess Zelda's side and protect her on my behalf. Take this medallion and save the world Link." she said handing him the coin then we leave the sacred realm. "Please look out for the princess." we hear Impa's voice as we arrive back in the graveyard outside of Kakariko Village.

"Just one more sage to free... then we get to see Zelda." Link said looking excited.

"The last sage is the sage of spirit. I believe the spirit temple is located somewhere in the Gerudo desert." I explained,

"Then there's no time to lose!" Link said with a fire in his eyes, we head back to Kakariko village then climb on Epona and head to the Gerudo desert.

After a few hours we finally make it the ravine dividing Hyrule field and the Gerudo desert, but I can see from a few miles away something was wrong.

"Link, the bridge's out! We'll have to stop and cross on our own." I said as Epona starts to gain speed then she jumps and clears the gap between the ravines.

"You were saying?" he said with a grin

"Shut up," I laugh letting out a sigh, still in awe at what just happened, I look around us, tall cliffs surrounded the area. I notice a woman wrapped in heavy clothes sitting on the side of the road... she looks like she's upset, "Hang on Link..." I said as we both climb down from Epona and I start to walk towards her, "Are you alright ma'am?" I asked and the closer I got I could start to hear her cry,

"Pura... Something feels off," Link said walking behind me, I stop then pay closer to the woman's cry... it wasn't a cry at all... she's laughing...

"It's a trap!" I said as Gerudo Women jump down from the cliff sides blocking us from Epona, there we're so many of them, they even had archers pointing at us from above.

"Time to die hero!" one of them said shooting an arrow but Link didn't realize from what direction he was being shot at.

"Look out!" I knock him out of the way and start to cast Nayru's love on me but before I could finish the cast I feel a sharp pain as the arrow pierces me in the left shoulder.

"Pura!" Link yells as I feel the pain start to overwhelm me. My body starts to feel numb as I start to fall backwards but Link catches me, "Pura! Hang on!" he said with fear in his eyes, I should see the Gerudo swarm around us.

"Link... run..." I said with the last of my strength and everything went black.


	13. Chapter 13

It felt like I was floating in the dark when his face appears in front of me... Ganondorf,

"You belong to me!" he said reaching out for me causing me to wake up. My entire body feels numb and I could barely move. I realize that I'm lying down on a bed and I was in a place I've never seen before. I try to sit up but I'm stopped by a horrible pain in my left shoulder, I turn my head and see that my shoulder is bandaged up and my shirt was changed... is this a Gerudo shirt? The mark on my chest was visible. I look around the room to see one door on the far side of the room, the fear starts to sink in...

"Link?" I say but my voice doesn't travel very far, I don't have the strength to call out. My first priority is healing this wound but I can barely move my hands, let alone cast magic. The door opens and my horrors continue, it was like I was living the past as Rena enters the room, she smiles at me.

"Thank the Goddesses! We feared you wouldn't wake." she said walking over carrying bandages. "Has you fever gone down?" she said placing the bandages down next to me then she places her hand on my forehead. I try with all my might to move but my body won't listen.

"D...don't... touch me..." I manage to say as I look at her with distain.

"That's no way to treat someone who has been nursing you back to health." she said unfazed by my words. "But your fever seems to have broken," she said

"What... did you ... do... to me?" I said still trying to gain control of my body,

"The arrow you we're mistakenly shot with was laced with poison, it's meant to parallelize the victim." she said "Ganondorf won't be happy when he hears that one of his own shot you..."

"Like... I care..." I said and she sighs,

"You have kept him waiting for seven years, I think he's waited long enough." she said checking my bandages.

"I don't... belong to him..." I said

"My dear, you've belonged to him the moment you were brought to Hyrule." she said I fight back the tears I refuse for this to be my destiny, "I'll come back later to change out you bandages, try to get some rest." she said

"L...Link... where is he?" I said

"That's none of your concern, once you're strong enough to travel we'll be heading to Ganon's Castle." she said walking away I fight my exhaustion for as long as I could but eventually I slip back into unconsciousness.

I wake up to the sharp pain coming from my shoulder, I try to sit up but it's still hard to move. I manage to move my hand over to my left shoulder and use all my remaining strength healing it. I start to look at the room more closely for another way to escape, if this was like the Hyrule Castle I could of escaped through the large glass window... but there's barely a window in here, it's almost like a fortress. I heal as much of my shoulder as I can then I lie down to rest some more, if I can pick up the pace I just need to figure out a way to escape then I can save Link... I pray he's alright.

An hour passes and I've completely healed my shoulder and I mostly regained control of my body, I'm still getting dizzy spells and it's difficult to stand, I know when I'll make my move so I spend the next half an hour building up my strength waiting for Rena to come back.

"Let's redress that wound," she said entering the room, she sits next to the bed and I pretend that I'm still weak and she sits me up, "Just relax," she said as she removes the bandages to see the wound gone, "What in the?" she said and I quickly strike my fist into her stomach as hard as I can using magic to knock the wind out of her and she falls to the floor unconscious.

"Sorry, Ganondorf won't be seeing me anytime soon." I said quietly walking up to the door, I slightly open it and there are two guards posted at the door. I waste no time and quickly open the door while casting Din's fire and it blows them back knocking them out. I start to feel dizzy, I probably only have enough strength to cast one more spell before I collapse. I use the wall for support and continue down the hallway, all the walls looked the same, I think this is the Gerudo fortress.

"The hero escaped!" I hear from a distance, "Find him!"

"Pura!" Navi fly's up to me, "Oh, thank goodness I found you!" she said

"It's good to see you Navi, where's Link?" asked

"Sheik helped him escape and now he's frantically looking for you, I went around on my own in hopes I'd find you." she said

"Can you take me to him?" I asked

"Yes but we need to hurry! They took Link's gear and I'm afraid he won't last long without a weapon," she said as we continue forward. We get to a balcony overlooking the rest of this large fortress and there was some commotion happening everywhere,

"Link!" I cry out and he runs out a door on the lower floor.

"Pura!" He calls out, I look around but I don't see Sheik with him. He starts running towards my direction, if I had more strength I'd jump down to him but I'm close to my limit.

"Navi, see if you can find some stairs," I said and she flies off, I find a storage room where Link's stuff including his sword and shield, I strap the sword and shield on my back.

"Perfect! Now we can get to Link," I said as Navi comes back

"Pura this way, Hurry! the Gerudo are coming," she said and I follow her as fast as I can and we get to the stairs and I start to head down but I feel the weight of the shield become too much and my legs give out on me and I fall down the stairs to the bottom, "Are you okay?" Navi asked

"Find her!" I hear a voice coming from upstairs,

"Get up!" Navi yells and I struggle to get to my feet, I manage to get outside,

"Link!" I call out again and like are roles reversed he was now on a different ledge cornered by the Gerudo, "I'm coming!" I said pulling out the hookshot and use it to get to the ledge,

"Pura!" Link said as I climb over the railing and hand him his shield and the Master sword, as he takes down the Gerudo blocking his path, he drops the Master sword and shield and hugs me, "Thank the Goddesses." he said "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I took my time and healed my shoulder," I said as I noticed that he's covered in bruises, "They did this?" I said

"This is nothing, besides it looks like you're about to collapse," he said looking at my shoulder then looking like something took him by surprise, I look down and realize that I completely forgot that my mark was visible. "W... why is the crest of the royal family on you?" he said and I cover the mark with my hand out of impulse,

"I...it's not what you think!" I said as more Gerudo show up.

"We'll talk about it later, let's get out of here!" Link said grabbing the master sword and his shield then taking my hand and we run for it,

"Don't let them escape!" I hear Rena's voice from a balcony above us,

"Link up there!" Navi points out an exit above the fortress walls. Ling grabs my waist and he uses the hookshot to get us up the wall. He uses his ocarina to call Epona and he uses the hookshot to get us down the wall and Epona shows up and we quickly make our escape.

After a while we find a cave and decide to rest there for the night, we set up camp and make a small fire. I change back into my white shirt and sit down next to the fire waiting for Link to say something... the silence was suffocating,

"Link..." I decided to break the silence,

"I just don't understand..." he said

"Let me explain." I said as he makes eye contact with me,

"Okay," he said and I take a deep breath,

"Before this mark represented the royal family it represented the three Goddesses, Din the Goddess of power, Nayru the Goddess of wisdom, and Farore the Goddess of courage," I said

"The Great Deku tree told me about them, they created the world." he said

"Yes, they created Hyrule then created the Triforce, which is what this symbol signifies." I explain

"But that doesn't explain why you have that mark..." Link said

"The Goddesses realized that history was beginning to repeat itself. The horrible clash of good versus evil and they wanted to change it... so they created me..." I said

"What?" he said looking confused.

"I'm the daughter of the three Goddesses." I said and his eyes widen,

"H... how? How is that possible?" he asked,

"Technically, they only created my soul, my body is from the world Ganondorf took me from." I explained as Rena's words earlier rang through my head...

"Incredible! That's why you can use magic!" he said,

"I guess, most people can use some kind of magic," I said... "They told me that I'm sort of like a wild card, something to change future events..." I said

"Wait, you talked to them?" he asked

"Yeah, I connected to them through the power of a great fairy." I said, "But they were a little surprised to see me. They said something about it being too early for me to be here..."

"What does that mean?"

"I've been thinking about that for years and my only conclusion is somehow Ganondorf learned about my existence and wanted to use me for his own benefit." I said

"Did they explain how you're supposed to change this clash of good and evil?" he asked

"Unfortunately our call ended before that..." I said

"So you still have no idea why Ganondorf wants you or what he has planned." Link said as I feel uncomfortable just thinking about it,

"Or Zelda... he might just be after her because she's the princess... but something feels off about it all." I said as Link looks at me with a very serious expression. "Is something wrong?" I asked feeling uncomfortable from his gaze,

"You know where Zelda is, don't you?" he asked as I'm thrown back by his question, "I knew it! And Sheik knows as well doesn't he?" I knew at this point there was no reason to hide it since we're so close to finishing this.

"How could you tell?" I asked

"The way he looks at you..." I said as I blush,

"I... I don't..."

"It's fine, I understand why you kept it from me." he said, "The less people know of Zelda's location the safer she is."

"You're very wise for someone who's slept for seven years." I laugh as he blushes

"I'm not a kid anymore!"

"In body? No, in mind? You're still the young boy who save me and took me away with him on his wild adventures." I smile and he smiles back,

"Let's rest for the night, you especially need to get your strength back. So I'll take watch tonight."

"I won't argue with that," I said laying down and it took no time to fall asleep but the same dream haunts me. Ganondorf stood in front of me and grabbed my arm,

"You will be mine!" he said as I jump awake again,

"Another nightmare?" Link said standing up and walking over to me.

"I think this is just my nerves... we're so close to the end, and yet I'm more scared then I've ever been..." I said

"You're safe, remember I promised you I'd never let him take you." Link said,

"Thanks Link." I said laying back down... but my mind stirred at the thought of what could have happened if we didn't escape... I would be on my way too that horrible place... after a while I'm too exhausted to keep thinking about the past and I fall back to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

I wake up to the sound of Link fussing over something, I sit up to see him trying to wrap some bandages around his wrist.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he looks over at me embarrassed,

"N...nothing." he said hiding his hand,

"I could just heal it," I said

"No it's fine, I'm almost done anyway," Link said as the bandage falls off his arm, "Aw man!" he said, I stand up and sit next to him,

"Give me your hand," I said and he holds out his left hand, it's horribly swollen, I use my magic and discover that his wrist is fractured, The Gerudo really did a number on him. He was covered in bruises. "Link why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" I asked starting to heal it and he winces in pain.

"I didn't want you to use your magic yet... you were so pale..." he said

"I appreciate that, but I could have at least helped with the pain, if this went untreated you might not have been able to fight at all." I said and he looks at me shocked

"It's that bad?" he asked

"You're wrist is fractured, it'll take a little longer to heal then if I was just healing a cut so just bare with the pain for a bit," I said continuing to heal him,

"Don't push yourself," he said

"I'm fine, I got some rest and the poison is out of my system," I said

"Poison?" he looked at me confused "T... that arrow was poisoned?" Crap, now I made him worry,

"It was a poison that causes paralysis, I couldn't move... at least for a while, but it's gone now so I'm at one hundred percent right now." I said looking up at him and he looked like he was on the verge of tears,

"You took an arrow for me." he said

"Of course, Link you're my best friend." I said and he smiles,

"I'm so happy you're a part of my life Pura," he said and I finish healing his wrist.

"All done," I said and he leans over and hugs me,

"Promise me you won't do that again," he said

"I can't make that promise," I said

"Why?" he said looking at me with a look full of pain and anger,

"Because the way you feel now is how I'd feel if we were reversed." I said and he lowers his head onto my shoulder.

"Okay..." he said

"Now you need to stop being so blue, we still have one more sage to save remember?" I said patting his head.

"You're right," he said standing up, "One more sage then we'll defeat Ganondorf and save Hyrule." he said holding out his hand. "Let's do this!" he said and I take his hand, his fire had returned. We pack up and cautiously heat out further into the desert, being extra cautious of the Gerudo. We finally make it to a large temple and surprise, its entrance is being guarded.

"We could just fight them... but more might come." link said

"Then how do we get in?" I asked, looking around, there was only the one entrance,

"We need to distract them," Link said trying to prop up a tarp on Epona's back.

"Do you really think that will work?" I asked

"We'll find out?" link said as he set Epona loose and she runs right in front of the Gerudo and they chase after her. "Luckily Epona can easily outrun them." Link said as we make a run for the entrance and get inside, Link looked around confused.

"What's up?" I asked

"I've been here before..." he said

"When?" I asked

"When I went to get the lens of truth, I heard a rumor and decided to check it out while I was here. I met a Gerudo named Nabooru, she was a thief who was looking for these silver gauntlets... She asked me to help her get them since I could fit though that tight space over there." he pointed out the small hole in the wall large enough for a child to fit through. "But after I found the Gauntlets the Twin Rova sisters took her... "Link explained

"How long were you back in the past?" I asked

"A week..." he said, the flow of time is very confusing... he pulls out the silver gauntlets and puts them on,

"Do you think she might still be here?" I asked

"I'm not sure, but we can look while we're looking for the sage," he said

"Sounds good to me," I said, it probably was not a coincidence that he met this Nabooru. We continue our way deeper into the temple and Link uses the silver gauntlets to move away huge obstacles from out path. This temple was large and full of monsters but Link and I made quick work of all of them. We reach a grand room with a red carpet lining the canter of it, there was a huge suit of armor seated in a throne like chair and two old lady's were standing in front of it.

"Ho, ho, ho! Looks like someone is here, Koume" one of them said, I assume she's talking to the lady next to her.

"Hee, hee, hee! Looks like it Kotake!" the other one said as the both look at us and scary grin.

"What an outrageous fellow he is to intrude so boldly into our temple... Ho, ho, ho!" Kotake said

"We should teach this outrageous fellow a lesson! Hee, hee, hee!" Koume said as I step behind Link,

"Oh! The fellow brought us the little bird! Lord Ganondorf will be most pleased." Kotake said

"Ganondorf will never get his hands on Pura, or Zelda!" Link said pulling out his sword.

"Rude boy! We shall teach you a lesson." Koume said

"Oh, loyal minion... destroy this intruder of our behalf!" Kotake said

"And bring us the girl when you're done." Koume said as they disappear and the armor sitting down stands up and summons a large axe.

"Be careful Link this one's strong!" Navi said as the monster swings its axe striking one of the supporting pillars and it shatters.

"Let me do this Pura, please get back to a safe distance,

"I can fight too Link..." I said

"I want you to protect those pillars, if more of them fall the ceiling is going to collapse on us." he said and I look at the other five pillars, it's going to be hard but I can do it,

"Got it." I said as they begin to fight and every time the monsters axe got too close to a pillar I cast Nayru's love on it causing the axe to bounce back and it threw off the monster enough for Link to strike.

"The gem on the head! That's its weakness!" Navi said as he pulls out his bow and shoots the gem shattering it. The armor falls apart, a woman falls out of the collapsed armor.

"Uh... where am I?" she asked as I run back over and go over to help her but Link grabs me and holds me close, just then the Twin Rova sisters appear,

"Well, well... looks like she's back to normal... Koume..."

"She's just a little girl but she commands a lot of respect among the Gerudo, Kotake..." they talk amongst themselves again.

"Then we should brainwash her again! Hee, hee, hee!" Koume said as they both start to cast magic,

"Look out!" I cry out as the girl tries to run for it but is struck in the back by their attach and she disappears in front of us along with Twin Rova. "What just happened?" I asked,

"That was the girl I talked about... Nabooru." Link said

"They took her again!" Navi said

"We'll save her this time." Link said as I notice Link was still holding onto me,

"Um, you can let me go now..." I said

"Sorry," he blushes and then let's go. I see light being reflected in the back corner of the room.

"What's this?" I asked walking over and grabbing it, it was a shield, but the front was a mirror.

"It's a mirror shield! It reflects light," Navi said and I had an idea,

"And magic! You can use this to protect yourself from Twin Rova's attacks." I said

"It'll be weird using a different shield but let's try it." Link said and I hand him the shield and he puts down his Hylian shield. Then we enter the next room to confront Twin Rova. There was a tall platform and we had to use a ladder to get to the top, we looked around but no one was there,

"Look at that stupid kid! He came on his own to offer himself as a sacrifice to the great Ganondorf," We hear them as the start to appear.

"With my flame, I will burn him to the bone!" Koume said

"With my frost, I will freeze him to his soul!" Kotake said

"We can use their magic against them, they are each other's weakness." I said

"Stay behind me." Link said as Kotake casts ice magic at Link and he uses the mirror shield and reflects the magic back at Koume. And Kotake got hit when Koume attacked.

"Ok, let's get serious now, Kotake!" Koume said

"Oh, okay Koume." Kotake said as they use black magic and morph into one person,

"What in the world!" Link said

"Just keep doing what you're doing, they don't stand a chance!" I said as they look at me,

"Stay out of this little bird!" they said as a giant bird cage appears around me and I'm pulled up to the ceiling.

"Pura!" Link yells

"I'm fine! Just finish her off!" I said knowing once they were defeated their magic would disappear. Link continues to use their attacks against them until they separate and stand in front of Link.

"Shoot! What a fresh kid! This time we'll get serious, Right, Kotake?" Koume said as a light surrounds them,

"What?" Kotake said as halo's hover above their heads, "Hey Koume, what's that above your head?"

"I don't know but you have one over your head too, Kotake." Koume said as they ponder a bit, "But I'm only four hundred years old!"

"And I'm just Three hundred and eighty!" Kotake said

"We're twins! Don't try to lie about your age!" Koume said

"You must have gone senile." Kotake said

"Who are you calling senile? Is that how you treat your older sister?" Koume said as the bird cage I was trapped in disappears and I cast Farore's wind to float down next to Link.

"We are twins how can you be older?" Kotake argued,

"Ah! How heartless you are!"

"How can you be so ungrateful?!"

"You're heartless!"

"You ungrateful!" they continued to argue as they disappear. Link and I were stunned as to what we just witnessed.

"I ... I'm not sure what just happened..." Link said

"Don't look at me, I'm as lost as you are." I said and we're sent to the sacred realm for the last time. The girl we saw earlier, Nabooru, was standing on the pedestal for the sage of spirit.

"Let me get a good look at you," she giggles, "Look how you've grown in the past seven years! A competent swordsman, But isn't it funny? That a girl like me turned out to be the sage of spirit? Kid... no, Link the Hero of time! Take this medallion and defeat Ganondorf." she hands him the coin and his strength increases again, "If only I'd know you'd become such a handsome man..." she winks at him and we leave the sacred realm just outside of the spirit temple.

"Link the hero!" I hear a familiar voice, its Rauru the sage of light, "Finally all of us, the six sages have been awakened! The time for the final showdown with the king of evil has come! Before that you should meet the one who is waiting for you, the one who is waiting for you at the temple of time..." he said

"We're finally going to see Zelda!" Link said smiling brighter than I've ever seen. But all I feel is pain... this will be the last time I see Sheik... Link doesn't hesitate to call Epona and we head to the temple of time faster than we've ever gone before.

We finally make it back to Hyrule Castle and enter the temple of time, Link starts to frantically look around for Zelda.

"I've been waiting for you," I heard Sheik as we turn around to see him, "Link, the Hero of Time... You have overcome many hardships and awakened six sages. And now you have a final challenge; a showdown with Ganondorf, the king of evil... Before that... I have things I must tell you... Another unknown legend of the Triforce passed down by the Sheikah." he began, "If you would seek the sacred triangle, listen well... the resting place of the sacred triangle, the sacred realm, is a mirror that reflects what is in the heart... The heart of one who enters it... if an evil heart, the realm will become full of evil; if pure, the realm will become a paradise. The Triforce... the sacred triangle it is a balance that weighs the three forces; power, wisdom and courage. If the heart of the one who holds the sacred triangle has all the forces in balance, that one will gain the true force to govern all." Sheik continues as I felt my chest throb... almost like it was reacting to something, "But if that one's heart is not in balance, the Triforce will separate into three parts, Power, wisdom and courage. Only one part will remain for the one who touched the Triforce... The part representing the force the one most believes in. If that one seeks the true force. That one must acquire the two lost parts. Those two parts will be held within others chosen by destiny who will bear the mark on the back of their hands."

"That's what happened seven years ago..." I remembered it clearly, I hid in secret while Ganondorf took the Triforce in hand then it separated,

"Yes, Ganondorf used the door you opened in the temple of time and entered the sacred realm, and when he laid his hands on it the legend came true. The Triforce separated into three parts, only the Triforce of power remained in Ganondorf's hand. The strength if the Triforce of power enabled him to become a mighty, evil king but his dark ambitions were not satisfied. To gain complete mastery of the world. Ganondorf started looking for those chosen by destiny to hold two other Triforce parts. The one who holds the Triforce is... you Link. And the Triforce of wisdom is the seventh sage, who is destined to be the leader of them all..." Sheik looks at me and in a bright flash, lightning struck Sheik and blinded us both. When our vision returned we saw Sheik and next to him...

"Zelda!" Link said as we both look at one another confused at what happened. I walk over to Sheik who is looking himself over.

"Sheik?" I said as he removes the bandages covering his face, His red eyes looked more vibrant, his face was more square he looked more like a man than he did before,

"It worked!" Sheik said with a smile,

"What happened? How is this possible?" Zelda asked

"I don't understand..." Link said

"Zelda's spirit slept, Sheik was created to hide Zelda from Ganondorf's eyes..." I began to explain

"But after being a part of this world for seven years, I became attached and wanted a life of my own, I found a way to do that and I took it," Sheik said

"You were hidden inside Sheik?" Link asked

"Yes, I apologize for meeting you in disguise... but it was necessary to hide from the evil King. Please forgive me..." she said looking at Link and then looking at me. "On that day, seven years ago, Ganondorf attacked Hyrule castle. I saw you and Pura as I was escaping from the castle with my attendant Impa. I thought I should entrust the ocarina to you... I thought that would be our best chance... as long as you had the ocarina in your possession, I thought Ganondorf could never enter the sacred realm, but... but something I could never expect happened... After you opened the door of time the Master Sword sealed you away in the sacred realm... Your spirit remained in the sacred realm... and the Triforce fell into Ganondorf's hands, and the sacred realm became a world of evil. It was a miracle that Pura managed to stay out of his grasp when all of this transpired." Zelda said, "We would of completely lost the battle had he taken you" She looks at me with a sigh of relief, "For seven years I sealed away my consciousness and Sheik took over to hide myself while protecting Pura at the same time... But now you are back! The Dark Age ruled by Ganondorf the evil king will end. The six sages will open the sacred door and lure Ganondorf back into the sacred realm. I will then seal the door to the sacred realm from this world, and Ganondorf will vanish from Hyrule. Link...Pura... and Sheik... in order to do this I need your courage again. Please protect me while I do my part." She asked

"Of course," Link said and he looks at me

"We've come this far to stop now." I said

"No turning back..." Sheik said

"Here is a weapon that can penetrate the evil king's defenses... the power given to the chosen ones... the sacred light arrow..." Zelda casts light magic on Links quiver and link pulls one out showing that it now glowed with the purest light.

"We'll defeat him this time!" Link said as all of the temple of time begins to shake.

"That rumbling... it can't be!" Zelda said as Sheik pushes me away from him as both he and Zelda are surrounded by a strange crystal field.

"Zelda!" Link runs up trying to break the crustal,

"Sheik!" I call out pressing my hands against this strange magic but he just looks away from me.

"Princess Zelda... you foolish traitor" We hear Ganondorf's voice all around, "I commend you for avoiding my pursuit for seven long years. But you let your guard down... I knew you would appear if I let this kid wander around! And the boy Sheik, getting in my way from finally acquiring my little bird." he said as they both cry out in pain as their struck with some kind of spell as they slump back and become motionless. "And I slightly underestimated the power on this kid..."

"Zelda!" Link calls out as he slams against the crystal trying to break it, as both of them begin to float above us out of our reach,

"No... It was not the kids power I misjudged it was the power of the Triforce of courage! But with the Triforce of wisdom that Zelda has... once I have her..." Link quickly runs over and grabs me, I look over to see a shadow hand from out of nowhere reaching for me but Link strikes it away. "Then I will become the true ruler of the world!"

"Sheik!" I call out again

"If you want to rescue them come to my castle!" he said as they both disappear, and the last thing we hear is Ganondorf's laugh.


	15. Chapter 15

"Don't worry Pura... We'll get them back." Link said,

"Ganondorf is so powerful... will we really be able to beat him?" Navi asked,

"W...we have to try!" I said,

"Then we don't have a moment to lose," Link said as we make our way to Ganon's castle. What used to be Hyrule castle was now a pit of lava and ruins. Ganon's castle floated above the lava too far for Farore's wind or Link's hover boots to reach.

"How will we get up there?" I asked

"Can you hear me? It's Rauru, the sage! We six will gather our power to create a bridge to the castle where Ganondorf dwells... The castles keep is called Ganon's tower, it's protected by six evil barriers. Bring down the barriers and save princess Zelda!" he said as a beautiful glowing bridge appeared giving us a path.

"Pura... I want you to stay here..." Link said

"What? No way! I'm coming!" I argued

"You have as much courage as I do... But I don't want to risk Ganondorf getting to you..." he said

"I'm the daughter of the three goddesses, I have enough power to take care of myself, besides the safest place for me is by your side." I said and he knew I was right.

"I sometimes forget how wise you are." he said, "Alright, we're going!" Link said as we head inside, we see a tower with some weird wall surrounding it, and around the tower were six doors with the symbols of the sages above them. A pyre was above it sending energy to the strange wall.

"We have to break the barriers." Link said as we head to the first door with the symbol of the forest sage above it. We head inside but the next room is locked there were several torches in a circle in the center of the room.

"I got this!" I said casting Din's fire and all of the torches light simultaneously. The door in front of us opens. We enter the next room and are stopped when our path ends with a dark abyss between the two doors.

"Gotta pick you up." Link said

"Okay!" I said and he puts on the hover boots then he picks me up and runs us over to the other side. We enter and there was a strange light identical from the wall blocking our path to Ganon's tower, It seems to be surrounding something,

"Link! The light arrow Zelda gave you!" Navi said as he pulls out one of the arrows and shoots at the light. The strange light disappears and Saria emerges.

"The forest barrier is dispelled! Hurry you two!" she said as she turns into a bright green light and we appear back in the main room. The energy from the door above is stops flowing and the wall weakens.

"We got this!" Link said grabbing my hand as we run into the next door with the symbol of the sage of spirit above it. We work our way through using the mirror shield to get to the next barrier, and Link dispels it with another light arrow and Nabooru appears.

"Keep it up kid, the spirit barrier is broken!" She said and we're brought back to the main room in a flash. And the wall weakens more.

"The water seal next!" I said pointing to the door and we head inside. There was a torch of blue flames and we use them to clear out path then we solve a strange ice puzzle that gets us to the next room. Link breaks the barrier on Princess Ruto.

"The barrier is gone! Go my love!" she said and back to the main room we go.

"That's starting to make me dizzy..." I said

"Just push through, the Shadow barrier is next." Link said and we continue on. At this point we were so in sync that we didn't need to talk to each other to get through the puzzles. At the rate we were going we'd save Sheik and Zelda in no time! I quickly break Impa's barrier and she appears,

"Please, save the princess!" Impa said and were sent back. We pass through the door with the Sage of fire and Link uses the silver gauntlets to remove large obstacles from our path. Then we hookshot the get to Daruina's Barrier.

"The fire barrier is dispelled, go brother!" He said and we return to the main room. Only one barrier remained of the sage of light, we use Zelda's lullaby to clear our path and free Rauru,

"Hurry!" he said and we're back in the main room and the wall blocking our way to Ganon's tower is gone.

"Are you ready?" Link asked

"Yes," I said as we make out way up the stair to the first floor where monsters were waiting for us. We quickly defeat them and make our way up to the next floor.

"Sheik!" I see him walking out of the shadows from the far side of the room

"Hello Pura..." Sheik said,

"How did you escape?" I asked

"I didn't..." he said throwing a kunai knife at Link but he quickly pulls out his shield to block it.

"I knew I couldn't trust you!" Link said pulling out his sword as they begin to fight.

"Why? ... We're on the same side?" I said and then it clicked, "Ganondorf was the person you talked to isn't he?" I asked, he looks at me for a second then continues fighting Link, there was my answer.

"Pura, stay back!" Link ran over to protect me, Sheik stares him down a fiery anger in his eyes, with an anger I've never seen before.

"You want to protect her from me? I would never harm her!" Sheik said disappearing,

"Where'd he go?" Link said as Sheik appears in front of me and he strikes Link from behind knocking him away from us,

"Link!" I call as he struggles to get up, Sheik turns to me and stares at me intently, "Then why? Why do all this?" I asked, he's never acted like this before, sure he's been over protective but this was different,

"So I could do this," he drops his weapon and grabs me by the waist and pulls my in close to him and he kisses me. I was shocked but a calmness came over me as I relaxed and accepted his feelings. He pulls away still holding me tightly, it felt like my body was on fire. Link stood there shocked at what he just saw, "I have only dreamed of being able to hold you in arms that were my own... to run my fingers through your hair... to touch your skin..." he said rubbing his fingers against my cheek. I was in a daze, half trying to figure out what just happened and embarrassed that Link just saw that. "I would jump into the deepest darkness if it meant I could be with you..." he said letting go of me, "Which is why I must defeat the Hero of Time..." he said picking up his weapon and walking towards Link,

"You have your own body now... Why side with him?" Link asked looking reluctant to continue fighting.

"Ganondorf's magic is stronger than I anticipated... I'm in control now but if I don't play along he will take over..." he said

"I don't want to fight you..." Link said looking at me with a pained look... both of us knew either way this was not going to end well.

"Don't hold back..." he said attacking again and their both fighting to their fullest. My heart began to hurt.. All this time Sheik loved me and I could never express my feelings because he was a part of Zelda... And Link share a bond of friendship that I could never throw away... Do I just stay here on the sidelines? Or do I stop them... Sheik said Ganondorf would take over if he didn't fight ... is he going to throw this fight so we can go on to fight Ganondorf? I just want to cry! Two of the most important people in my life are fighting to the death and I can't even make a decision... But what can I really do? I could use Nayru's love on both of them... preventing them from hurting each other... that's what I'll do! I'll protect them both, then use every magic I know to break Ganondorf's grip on Sheik... Worst case scenario I knock him out and we continue up the tower and save Zelda, if anyone could save Sheik she could. I begin to cast magic as I'm overcome by a chill and suddenly a large hand grabs my arm from behind me, the arm came out from the depths of the shadow, like the one that tried to grab me in the Temple of time before Link attacked it. I turn to call for Link's help as another hand jumps out of the shadow covering my mouth. I struggle to get free as I'm slowly being pulled into the shadows. The last thing I see is Link and Sheik stop their fight and run towards me.

I hear the sound of an organ playing as I start to come to my senses. I open my eyes but everything was blurry, I try to focus as I see I'm in a strange room with stained glass windows that made the room glow an orange hue and there was a red carpet in the middle of the room making it look very church like. My head throbbed and I grab my head and notice strange bracelets around my wrists that resembled iron shackles having a loop on the side where a chain might have been. Then I look down and see a very familiar dress on me, the same one I woke up to when I first came to Hyrule... This time it fit me perfectly... my mark was out for the world to see.

"My little bird has finally woken up." I hear as the organ stops and my heart begins to race, I see Ganondorf walk away from the organ and walk towards me. I jump to my feet,

"Stay away from me you creep!" I said as I begin to cast wind magic... But nothing happens. "M...My magic!" I look at the bracelets again noticing strange markings on them. I quickly attempt to remove them but they we're too tight on my wrists for me to pull my hand through,

"Those were made just for you little bird, we can't have you escaping your cage again," he said coming closer and I back away,

"Pura! Run away!" I hear Zelda's voice as I frantically look around for her. I see her floating above the organ still trapped in the crystal.

"Zelda!" I call out as she looks at me with a look of fear,

"I looked for you two for seven years, now you're finally mine." he said as I start to scan the room for an exit and I see it on the other side of the room.

"Keep dreaming!" I said as I make a mad dash for the door but something stops me... I ... I couldn't move! My body was frozen in place!

"My sweet little bird... you're so cute when you act courageous... and the wisdom it takes to calculate your options even when you're in danger rivals that of Zelda herself, not the mention your power over magic could defend against my own..."

"W... what are you trying to say?" I said, still trying to regain control of my body,

"The daughter of the goddesses, Din, Nayru and Farore, the perfect balance of Power, Wisdom and Courage..." he said as the closer he got to me the more my chest throbbed, "The one who can hold the true Triforce." he said

"I... I can hold the Triforce?" I said shocked... but it made sense since my mother's made my soul the same way they made the Triforce. Ganondorf grabs my hand and spins me around, I still had no control over my body... I felt like a marionette.

"Yes, now that you're are finally mine the Triforce is almost in my grasp!" he said

"I... Will never..." I begin to say but he grabs my chin and forces me to look him in the eye as he leans in close,

"As long as those cuffs are around your wrists you belong to me!" he smiled... But I don't look away, I know Link and Sheik will come. I don't need to fear him anymore, as long as Link has the Triforce of Courage he'll win! Ganondorf frowns at me, "Why don't you look away in fear? I know you fear me!"

"Why should I? Your reign will end as soon as Link comes." I said with a grin, Ganondorf scowls at me then he pulls me towards the organ,

"You are correct, Link will be arriving shortly... as a corpse dragged be the man who loves you more than the world!" he laughs as he lets go of my hand as pulls out a metal chain and he attaches it to one of the bracelets and it seals with magic. I feel a weight lift as I regain my ability to move freely. He turns back to the organ and plays again, this time the sound was sharp and quick, and it sent chills down my spine. I pull at the chain to see where it began but it was intertwined with the organ so I couldn't find the end. I hear the door of the opposite side of the room open and I turn around to see Link and Sheik enter together, I came to tears as I'm filled with joy to see that they were both okay,

"Zelda!" Link said

"Pura!" Sheik called out but Ganondorf kept playing ... My entire body felt like it was pulsating, as I see Links and Zelda's hands start to glow.

"The Triforce pieces are resonating... they are combining into one again..." Ganondorf said, "The two Triforce parts that I could not capture on that day seven years ago... The irony that you two would have the other pieces... And now, finally, all the Triforce parts have gathered here!" My heart was pounding! if felt like it was going to jump out of my chest... as Ganondorf grabs me by the waist and pulls me close to him, "Now my little bird will receive the Triforce which is what I planned seven years ago..."

"Don't touch her!" Sheik yelled as he charges at Ganondorf but he's blasted back by waves of darkness and he slams into the far wall,

"Sheik!" I scream as I struggle to get free from Ganon's grip, the mark on my chest begins to glow like it did seven years ago.

"Now, daughter of the Goddesses. Receive the first part of the Triforce, the Triforce of Wisdom!" he said as the Triforce of Wisdom in Zelda's hand leaves her and floats down to me. It floats towards my chest as I continue to struggle using my hand to cover my chest but Ganondorf grabs my hand and pulls it out of the way,

"No!" I cry as I feel the Triforce enter my body and it feels like my body was on fire, like the power was ripping me apart.

"Next, the Triforce of Power!" He said as he lets go of my hand and he presses his right hand on my chest and the feeling intensifies. My body begins to feel numb as I begin to lose my strength, "Boy! That tow is too much for you." he said looking at Link, "I'll take it back!" I look over at Link who is next to Sheik and lying him down,

"You think I'll give the Triforce to someone like you?" Link said turning towards Ganondorf and pulling out his sword and shield. "With the sword of evils bane, I'll crush your ambitions!" He said as Ganondorf tried to blast Link with the same attack that sent Sheik flying, but he stands his ground.

"I... I can't Link! This serge of dark energy is keeping me from getting close!" Navi said as the room around us changes and Ganondorf releases his grip on me and I fall to my knees still feeling pain, he fly's up in the air laughing as he throws a ball of energy at Link. But he easily dodges it and the final battle begins! Navi fly's over to me now that Ganon is away from me,

"Pura, are you alright?" she asked

"I'll live... but please make sure Sheik is okay." I asked

"I'll try!" she said as I try to pull the chain again, if I had something sharp I could cross out the magic on these cuffs... Just a little crack in the engravings and it should break the spell and I could use my magic,

"You're quite good aren't you? My only mistake was not killing you seven years ago..." Ganondorf said to Link, "To think that little brat would become such an obstacle to my ambitions...But all of that ends today!" He summons a sword and they clash again, and Navi flies back towards me.

"He's breathing but I can't wake him up!" Navi said

"That's all I wanted to hear..." I said as Link cries out in pain

"D...damn! That's unfair!" Link said jumping away,

"What's unfair? You have a sword of evils bane; don't you? Why don't you try cutting through my magic?" he taunted sending bolts of magic all over the room creating craters throughout the room and a piece of rubble falls close to me. I attempt to reach it but it's just barely out of my reach

"C'mon!" I struggle as I stretch at far as I can and I can feel the rock in the tips of my fingers. I get just enough of a grip to roll it onto my hand and I sit back up, I see Link fall to the ground... I had to hurry, I use all of my strength to smash the rock against the cuff and it cracks just slightly, I cast Nayru's love on Link just before Ganondorf strikes him with his sword, he's thrown back, He turns towards me with an angry look,

"You!" he said as I feel my body stiffen, as I look at the crack I made on the cuff was now gone, "If you wanted to join the fight you should of just said." he said coming towards me as I'm not in control again and my body stands up and walks towards him, now I felt fear...

"Let her go, Ganondorf!" Link yelled

"T... the arrows... Use the arrows!" I cried out as Ganondorf grabs my hand and I could feel him channeling the energy of the Triforce for a final attack. He creates a massive ball of energy and he thrown is at Link and he shoots a light arrow at it and the light from the arrow dispels the dark magic and through the cover of the blast Link rushes Ganon and strikes him in the chest. Ganondorf releases my hand and he falls to his knees, I feel lighter as Link grabs my hand and pulls me towards him,

"The great evil king Ganondorf... beaten by this kid?" he said as he coughs up blood, "Link!" he yells out as the stained glass windows shatter and Link shields me for the glass. The walls disappear and turn into ruins around us as Ganondorf collapses and the cuffs around my wrists fall off. The crystal Zelda is trapped in floats down and disappears,

"Link!" Zelda and Navi run over to Link as he lets me go and I run over to Sheik,

"Link I'm sorry I couldn't fight with you before..." Navi said

"Its fine Navi," Link said

"Sheik?" I said as I hold him up, "Can you hear me?" I call out as his eyes slowly open,

"You're safe..." He said with a smile,

"You're going to be okay... I'll heal you!" I said holding out my hand but he stops my cast and shakes his head,

"It's not going to work..." he said

"We won't know until we try!" I said as Link and Zelda walk over,

"Sheik's form was made by Ganondorf's dark magic... now that he's..." Zelda looks away

"No..." I said "I'll save you!" Tears run down my face, I didn't want to live without him... Sheik places his hand on my cheek and wipes away my tears,

"Don't cry... I was never real in the first place." he said

"You were real to me..." I cry as Sheik looks at Link,

"Protect her..." he said

"You have my word." Link said with a sad look,

"Pura... smile for me," he said as I muster up a tear filled smile as he grabs the back of my neck and pulls my head towards his and kisses me passionately. I never wanted this to end... if I could live in this moment where the warmth of his body touched mine through the delicate touch of our lips I would be eternally happy. But he pulls away as I look at him and his body begins to disappear.

"No... Sheik!" I cry,

"Good-bye Pura, I will always love you." he said completely disappearing. The agony of losing him take over and I lose control and just cry.

"I'm sorry Pura..." Zelda said as the floor beneath us begins to shake, "The tower is collapsing!"

"Pura!" Link calls out reaching out his hand as the Triforce of courage leaves his hand and enters my body. The pain was nothing to how my heart felt...

"The Triforce is one again!" Zelda said as Link grabs me and pulls me to my feet

"Snap out of it!" he yelled at me, "I made a promise and I intend to keep it." Link said holding onto my hand and pulling me along, "Let's go!" he said as we start out way down the tower but the door was gate shut,

"Leave it to me!" Zelda said using her power to remove the gate and we continue our way decent. We're stopped when we're separated from Zelda by a wall of fire.

"Pura! Help me!" Link calls out as I start to snap back to reality... I can have time to mourn Sheik later... Now I must survive! I pull my hand away from Link and use all my strength casting Farore's wind as the flames surrounding Zelda are completely blown out.

"H... how did I?" I said shocked at the amount of magic I just used

"The power of the Triforce is inside of you, your power has increased three times over!" Zelda said "Now let's hurry!" she said as we finally make it to the bottom and barely manage to escape before Ganon's tower comes crashing down, all that remained was a huge pile of rubble...

"It's over..." Link said

"Link..." I said as he walks over and hugs me,

"It's alright, I understand." he said as we hear a sound coming from the rubble.

"What was that?" Zelda asked

"You two stay here..." Link said as Zelda grabs my hand and link walks towards the rubble. A huge wall of fire separates us from Link as the rubble bursts open and Ganondorf emerges... But his eyes were glazed over and I could see a shadow of energy left from the Triforce of power was still inside of him. His entire form changes into a huge boar like monster wielding two massive swords.

"What in the world..." I said

"The Triforce of power did this to him, his appearance is now taking the form of his evil soul." Zelda said

"We have to help Link!" I said as Zelda holds me back, "What are you doing?"

"You can't! You're the true Triforce now if you get too close he'll come after you!" she said as Ganon and Link begin to fight, but Link is blown back to the ground and the master sword is thrown towards us.

"Link! Wake up! Ganon's coming!" Navi cried for help as I rip away from Zelda,

"I'm sorry Zelda!" I said as I run over to the Master Sword and grasp it firmly then use Farore's wind to clear away the fire like I did before. "Link! The Master Sword!" I yell throwing the sword to him and it lands just inches from his hand as Ganon turns towards me. I firmly stand my ground,

"Little... Bird..." Ganon said, a part of him was still in there,

"Ganondorf... Make no mistake..." Link grabs the Master Sword and struggles to get up. "Your opponent is ME!" Link strikes Ganon's tail and he turns back towards Link,

"It's tail! It's his weak point!" Navi said as they continue to battle, Link struggling to keep up with Ganon's strength, but Link gets in a good blow and Ganon collapses... Link looks like he's about to collapse himself.

"Pura, help me keep Ganon down so Link can deliver the final blow!" Zelda said and we both use our power to pin Ganon down,

"Now Link!" I yell as the Master Sword begins to glow and Zelda uses up all of her energy and I can feel Ganon fighting back. Link uses up the rest of his strength to pierce Ganon right in the head as the he bursts back up in a blind rage and I'm thrown back,

"Six sages... Now!" Zelda said using her power then she falls to her knees.

"Zelda!" I run over and help her up,

"Please give me your strength." she said as I begin channeling the power of the Triforce into her, "Now, open the sealed door... seal the incarnation of evil within the dark world! Zelda said as six lights descend from the sky as they all strike Ganondorf returning him to his original form.

"You.. Curse you... Zelda! Curse you sages! Curse you Link! Someday the seal will be broken... I will exterminate your descendants and take back what's mine!" he cries out as he begins to disappear into the dark world. The dark clouds disappear as we return to the sacred realm.

"It's finally over..." Link said as I run over and hug him,

"Thank you... Both of you, Ganondorf has been sealed into the dark world," Zelda said and we both smile, "Thus, peace will once again reign in this world... for a time... All the tragedy that has befallen Hyrule was my doing... I was so young... I could not comprehend the consequences of trying to control the sacred realm... I dragged you two into it... Now it's time to return to your time... And return Pura to her home world..." We both look at her confused.

"M... my original time?" Link said

` "Wa... wait a second!" I said

"We weren't fighting because we was dragged into it!" Link argued

"Link, now that Ganondorf is gone this country will always be peaceful... And Pura, now that the Triforce lies inside you, the safest place is for you to return to your world... and back to the time before you were brought here." she said holding out her hand, "Please give me the Ocarina of Time." she said

"But how will sending me back help?" I asked

"You know you were never meant to be here Pura... Ganondorf took you from your family and home for his own ambitions, you should also have a second chance at a normal life... one where you never met us." she said

"Wait, what?" Link said

"She cannot hold onto the memories of us once she returns to her world, those memories will only confuse her." Zelda explained, it's true... I'd be a ten year old girl with the mind of an adult...

"But! I refuse to forget! What about Sheik's memory?" I began to argue but she stops me,

"Your memories will still be there, just sealed away until you are old enough to be able to comprehend it all." she said "And we will still have our memories of you." She smiles and I turn to Link.

"I made a promise to Sheik that I would protect you... if that means sending you to a place the darkness can't reach you then..." Tears fill his eyes,

"I know..." I said hugging him again, Link looks at Zelda and bows

"I am the Hero of Time. No matter when, no matter where, for Hyrule, and princess Zelda... I will fight." he said as Zelda looks at him will a pained look, Link stands up and hands Zelda the Ocarina of time, she walks over and hugs me then Link and I stand side by side holding each other's hand. Zelda starts to play the song of time and we're both surrounded by a ray of light and we begin to float up. Tears fill my eyes as I look over at Link who was also crying,

"Good- bye Link!" I cried out,

"Good- Bye Pura!" Link said as his hand slips through my fingers and I'm blinded by a bright light.

"Link... Pura... Thank you... and Good- bye..." I hear as everything goes black.

The ground below me felt cold and damp, my head felt heavy and I couldn't see... I attempt to stand using my hands to feel around as I feel a wall and use it to support myself as I begin to walk not knowing where I was going... I hear footsteps as I'm blinded by a bright light.

"Hey! There's a girl down here!" I hear a man's voice from behind the light at it comes closer to me. "What are you doing down here?" he asked kneeling down and I can see the man's face now, he had red hair and a beard,

"I don't know..." I said as I begin to cry. That was the day I was rescued and returned to my parents. Apparently I was kidnapped and have been missing for six months... but I have no memory of what happened during that time... Only that now I have this strange mark on my chest. I wish I could remember... But I'm happy I'm with my family... I'll get those memories back... someday...

The End


End file.
